


Celestial Cosplay

by MRHSfan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Gen, Lucifer Redemption, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRHSfan/pseuds/MRHSfan
Summary: Lucifer's sister, Saraphael, comes to Earth on a mission, but Michael finds her first. Now, the race is on to warn Lucifer, protect Chloe and keep Michael from taking over the Silver City. Told through the eyes of Sara. Mild violence and language.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Lucifer fanfic, this takes place after 5A (SPOILER ALERTS) and tries to explain how Lucifer and Chloe are connected, and why God put her in his path.

Pain.

Agonizing, excruciating pain.

Pain surges as the blade slices through skin and muscle again and again.

Pain slices through a body that was meant to be impervious, that was meant to be invulnerable. It is blinding, debilitating … fatal.

The slicing stops, and the clatter of the blade echoes through my ears.

“Let’s see you stand in my way now,“ he says.

I hear his footsteps retreating. I can feel the blood, the life draining from me. I’m dying. A tear escapes from the corner of my eye. I have failed, and I am dying.

I can’t. I haven’t completed my mission. I have to finish the job. I can’t fail. I can’t die. I have to save HIM.

There is only one thing I can do.

“Forgive me, Father,“ I whisper.

Then, I close my eyes, and I leap.

* * *

“We’re losing her!” the doctor yells. I can see her struggling to stop the flow of blood from the gunshot wound in the woman’s chest. The patient is young. Petite. Athletic. Long, red hair. Hmm…I know how he feels about redheads, but oh well. She’s perfect.

“Is she going to make it?” the man in the uniform near the end of the bed calls out. “If not, let us know. We have the ex in custody.”

“Not now, officer,” the woman yells as she readies two devices. I heard a whine and a pop as the woman’s body leaps off the bed, then settles back. Someone shuffles the officer out of the room.

“Need some help over here,” I heard a man say. “We’re losing this one, too.” I take a look. Older woman, stout, short hair…not really the athletic type, it seems. Not bad, but I need someone with strength and agility. I have a feeling I will need both later. Nope, the first one will do.

I watch the two teams of people scrambling over the bodies, desperately fighting to keep life in the flesh of the dying. They try so hard to avoid the inevitable.

Humans.

I wait, until eventually the blips from the machines become long, high-pitched drones. Both teams cover the bodies and leave in defeat. A valiant effort, but for naught.

Poor humans.

Now’s my chance. I can do this. I think. I’ve never done it, but it can’t be hard, right? I gather my energy and surge forward.

I open my eyes. All I see is white. Did I screw up? Then I realize…the sheet. I pull it from my face and sit up. I look down at the bed, the bloody sheets and wires and debris everywhere. I feel a twinge in my chest. Oh…damaged heart. I concentrate for a moment, and it’s healed. That was easy.

“I did it!” I say. I begin laughing. “I did it!” Then I realize…that voice sounds odd. It doesn’t sound like a young voice. I look down at my hands, my large thighs, my stomach…I look to my right at the other bed.

“Well…shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara meets up with her favorite brother again, but she has a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References S5:E8, so if you haven't seen it, spoiler alert!

### Chapter 2

I walk through the open back door of the building behind a man carrying a case of glass bottles. I make my way into a large room. I close my eyes. He’s here. I can feel him. I tilt my chin upward. He’s up…up? I see someone exiting the small room in the back. Ah, yes. Elevator. I walk quickly to the elevator and enter it. I ignore the “hey!” I hear as I push the button for the top floor. Penthouse. I take the time as the elevator climbs to relax a bit. Two days trying to find him, walking the streets toward this place. This body apparently isn’t used to such activity. I’m also not used to this body yet. I flex my shoulders. Still nothing. Damn it.

The doors open, and I move forward into a large room. Wide windows with a breathtaking view stand before me. Shelves of books two stories high line the wall to my left. Before me, a piano stands ready for playing. Exquisite, indulgent, extravagant…oh, yeah, this has to be the place.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” I hear a voice say to my right. His voice. I turn my head to see him standing in front of a wall of bottles. He’s in a black robe with a red stripe along the collar. Across from him, a woman sits looking at me. She’s wearing a red robe that looks too big for her. Her sandy hair falls in waves around her face, and her blue-green eyes look at me suspiciously.

“Um, I should get dressed,” she murmurs and walks quickly up the stairs behind her.

I look back at him. Dark hair, dark eyes, a couple of days’ worth of beard. He looks the same, yet…different. I grin widely, and I can feel tears in my eyes.

“Sam,” I whisper. “It’s really you.”

“Excuse me?” he says, looking alarmed and a bit irritated.

I move to him and give him a huge bear hug.

“What the….

He looks shocked, then pushes me away.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Who are you?”

“It’s me, Sam! It’s Sara!” I reach for him again, but he recoils. Then I remember. “Oh, yeah.” I look to my right at the shelves of bottles and see the mirror behind. I really see myself for the first time. “Wow, I guess I am a mess.”

“Well, yes, but I don’t know who you are, so what are you doing in my home?”

“I know I look different, but it’s me, Sam!” I insist. He bristles.

“What did you call me?” he says, quietly but menacingly.

“Sam.” I straighten. “Samael. It’s your name.”

“My NAME is Lucifer Morningstar,” he says forcefully, looking angry. I clench my jaw.

“Not to me, Sam. And you know why,” I respond, tears pricking my eyes again. I see a twitch in his face, and his brow furls in confusion.

“Can’t be….” he whispers. “Saraphael?” I smile. “You can’t be. You look nothing like her.”

“Yeah, well, you can thank your evil twin for that!” I snap, anger boiling up.

“Michael?” he asked. I roll my eyes.

“Of course, Michael. How many evil twins do you have?”

“So you changed your appearance because of Michael? What is this, some sort of celestial cosplay or something?”

“Celestial what-play?” I ask.

“Cosplay. It’s….never mind.” He pours an amber liquid from one of the bottles and takes a long drink. “How do I know you’re telling the truth? That you’re really Sara?”

“It’s me, Sam, I swear,” I insist. I see him sigh heavily and take another drink. He looks upset. The woman returns, this time in a white, button-down shirt that seems big for her and a pair of leggings. She sees his face and walks over to him, reaching out to cover his hand. She looks at him with sympathy and confusion. He takes a deep breath, instantly calmer. Wow. That was interesting. He looks at me.

“Lucifer. Please,” he says. “If you’re really Sara, you know what that name means…and why I don’t go by that name anymore.” I take a deep breath and look down as he continues. “That was another life. That’s not me anymore. I’m Lucifer now. As hard as it is for you to hear that name, it’s just as hard for me to hear the other one. So please…from now on, it’s Lucifer.” I swallow hard and nod.

“Fine. Lucifer,” I say, forcing the word out and the memories back. I look up. He looks uncomfortable, and the woman is looking at me like she can’t decide between figuring me out and tossing me out one of the windows. I feel like I need to lighten the mood.

“Oh! I know! I know how you can tell….do you remember when we were kids? And we snuck into Dad’s workshop? He had been making a bunch of animals and we decided to play?” I start giggling at the thought, but he just looks confused. “Remember? We took that thing he just finished, that…what was it he called it? Beaver? And you said, ‘Let’s put one of these bird bills on his face.’ And then you put on the webbed feet. And I changed it so it would lay eggs instead make small versions of itself like the others…remember how funny looking it was?” He smiles and starts to nod, and I can see the recognition. “It looked so weird, like a…a…”

“Platypus?” I hear the woman pipe up. I look at her.

“Wait…what?”

“Platypus. What you’re describing is a platypus,” she says. My eyes widen, and I look back at Lucifer.

“Wait…he USED it? He actually used it?” I ask incredulously. Lucifer shrugs.

“Yes, but only in Australia,” he says matter-of-factly. I nod.

“Oh yeah, OK. All the weird stuff ends up in Australia. Platypus,” I stumble over the word. “That super deadly viper. Hugh Jackman.”

“Right,” Lucifer gives me a smirk. I smile at him hopefully.

“So…do you believe me? I mean, I know I look nothing like your baby sister now, but it really is me, Sa…um, Lucifer.” He nods.

“I believe you,” he says, putting down his glass. I grin and rush at him, hugging him again. He squirms a bit uncomfortably, but eventually puts his arms around me, hugging me back.

“It’s good to see you again, Sara,” he whispers, and I want to cry again.

“It’s good to see you, too, big brother,” I say. I pull back, and he looks me up and down.

“Although, I would like to know how you ended up like this,” he says. I sigh heavily.

“I, um….I sort of broke one of Dad’s rules. I, well…I leaped,” I say, backing away from him.

“You what?” he asks. I look down at my fingers and fidget.

“I leaped,” I say in a small voice. Then I look up at him and wail. “I didn’t have a choice! I was dying, and I…I had something I had to do. I couldn’t die. So I did the only thing I could think to do. So I leaped.”

“Leaped?” the woman asks. Lucifer looks at her.

“Jump into another body and take it over. Like the demons did,” he explains.

“Wait, so angels can do that, too?” she asks. He nods.

“But it’s just as forbidden for us as it is for the demons,” he says. “Dad’s rules.” She nods, seeming to understand. A human talking celestial? What the…?

“Why would you need to leap? And what has Michael got to do with it?” he asks me, distracting me from my scrutiny of this woman.

“He….he wants something from me,” I say carefully. “I won’t let him have it. We got into a fight in an underground tunnel a few miles from here. Next thing I know, he’s pulling out this blade, and he just started wailing on me.” I close my eyes as the horrific memories come forward. The shock. The pain. So much pain. And my brother’s face hovering over me, enraged.

“Why would he do that? What could he possibly want that would make him do something like that?” Lucifer asks.

“You think he’s not capable?” the woman says bitterly. “He seems to be capable of a lot more than you give him credit, Lucifer.”

“Well, he’s a liar, for certain. A schemer, yes. But a murderer. I always thought that was beneath him,” Lucifer muses.

“You forgot kidnapper and torturer,” she mumbles. I look at her in shock.

“Kidnapper? What are you talking about? And…sorry, I have to ask, but who are you?”

“Sorry, I should have made introductions. Sara, this is my girlfriend, Chloe Decker. Chloe, this is apparently my baby sister Sara in an older woman’s body. At least you don’t look like Mum did when she was here. I won’t have to beat them off with a stick,” Lucifer mumbles.

“I don’t know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult,” I say bitterly.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re still lovely, but Mum…well, you know Mum.”

“Yeah,” I said. “I’ve met Charlotte Richards in the Silver City. I get it,” I say. I turn to the woman. “Chloe Decker…wait, the Detective? THE Detective? Of course!” I grab her hand and shake it enthusiastically. “How could I not figure it out! Of course you’re her. Sa…I mean, Luce’s girlfriend!”

“Um, so…you’ve heard about me?” she asks tentatively.

“What, are you kidding? There’s a whole regiment of Team Deckerstar in the Silver City! I mean, granted, we think you’re completely insane to date this guy, he’s kind of a hot mess, pun intended.” I grin at my brother, who does not look amused. “But yeah, we’re all rooting for you.”

“Um, thanks?” she responds.

“Team Deckerstar?” Lucifer asks incredulously. I grin widely at him, and he rolls his eyes. “For Dad’s sake, what is it about my family being so bloody nosy about the women in my life?”

“Oh, lighten up, Luce,” I give his arm a punch. He recoils and rubs it a bit. Hmm, maybe this body is stronger than I thought. Then, I remember what Chloe said.

“Wait…What did you mean by ‘kidnapper and torturer’ when we were talking about Michael?” I ask. Chloe sighs.

“He kidnapped me, held me captive and tried to use my fears against me,” she says.

My world stops. I hear a buzzing in my ears as my newly healed heart doubles its speed.

“Michael kidnapped you? What did he do? What did he say? Did he take anything from you?” I ask, almost panicked.

“Why do you want to know?” Lucifer asks curiously.

“Please, Luce, just….” I turn back to Chloe. “Did he take anything from you?” She shakes her head. “Did he say anything about wanting something?”

“Like what?” she asks.

“Anything. An item, a piece, anything like that?” She shakes her head. My panic drops slightly.

“Good,” I say.

“What are you talking about, Sara? What’s going on?” Lucifer asks with irritation. I ignore him.

“Were you ever unconscious in his presence?” I ask. She looks at me with uncertainty.

“Well, yes, just before he took me from my home, we fought. He knocked me out. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a cage at an abandoned zoo.”

Shit. If he found it…

“When did this happen?” I ask.

“Um…a couple weeks ago,” she murmurs, confused.

“Sara, WHAT is going on?” Lucifer asks more forcefully. I look at him, then take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I really am. But I have to check something,” I say to him. I look at Chloe. “Forgive me.”

Concentrating my abilities, I reach my hand into her chest. I’m met with far more resistance than I’m used to from a human, but I know she’s no ordinary human. Still, my hand dives inside. My fingers grope for….there. There it is.

“What the bloody hell?!” Lucifer roars. He grabs my arm and pulls me back. I stumble backwards a bit, and so does Chloe. Lucifer is around the bar table in an instant, grabbing her and steadying her before she can fall. I grip the other side of the table, sighing heavily with relief.

“It’s still there,” I sigh. “But, it’s bigger than I remember. That’s…weird.”

“Alright, what the bloody hell is going on?” Lucifer yells. I see a glint of red light fire in his eyes. Yeah, he’s pissed. “Would you mind telling me why you’re molesting my girlfriend’s soul, and what the hell you’re looking for?”

“My soul?” Chloe gasps, rubbing her chest.

“Yes, your soul. That’s what Sara does. She’s the soul bearer,” he explains. “Azrael brings the souls from Earth to Heaven for judgment. Once they’re judged, Sara guides them to their final destination — the Silver City or Hell. She can also read souls to see where they might be headed. But it’s very intrusive.” He glares at me. “So she better have a damn good explanation why she’s trying to read yours.”

“I do have a good explanation,” I say. I look at Chloe. “I’m so sorry, Chloe, but I had to check. It was vital I know whether Michael figured it out. Whether he took…well, that might take some explaining.”

“Well, lucky for you, the Detective and I were planning on spending the day together, so we have plenty of time. So start talking.”

“Fine. But, maybe we should sit. And you know, maybe it would be better if Amenadiel was here, too, seeing as how he’s involved,” I explain.

“He’s involved?” Lucifer asks.

“Well, yes, but he doesn’t really know he’s involved. It’s sort of a long story. Can you get him to come?”

“Of course I can,” Lucifer says.

“Good. Although, maybe you should explain the new body thing before he comes and freaks out about it,” I say.

“Fine. I’ll go phone him. Assuming I can trust you to keep your hands off and out of my girlfriend for a few minutes,” he glares at me.

“Yes, absolutely, and again, I’m so sorry, Chloe, but I had to do it. I can explain, but just know it’s for a good cause.”

“A good cause,” she says incredulously.

“Yes, one I’m sure you’ll back me on,” I insist.

“And what good cause is that?” She looks at me through narrowed eyes. I glance to Lucifer, then back to her.

“His redemption,” I say quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara tells Chloe about the day Lucifer fell, and then she explains why Chloe is so special.

### Chapter 3

Instantly, Chloe’s face softens. She looks at him, and I see something in her eyes. Love? Sympathy? I can’t put my finger on it…but I like it.

“My redemption?” Lucifer asks. I give him a small smile.

“I’m here to save you, bro. I was supposed to do it all on my own, but it looks like I’m going to need some help.”

Lucifer opens his mouth to protest, but Chloe puts a hand on his arm.

“Why don’t you go call Amenadiel, and we can get to the bottom of this?” she tells him. “It’s OK, I’ll be fine.” He eyes me suspiciously, then looks to her reassuring smile and nods. “Oh, and you might want to put some clothes on while you’re back there,” she tells him. He looks down at his half-open robe.

“Right,” he says. He walks over to the piano and picks up what I’m assuming is his phone. “I’ll be back shortly. Keep your hands to yourself while I’m gone,” he warns me. I roll my eyes, but I nod. He hurries up the stairs and I turn to Chloe, who motions me to the sofa further into the room.

We sit a bit awkwardly together on the leather sofa, and I sigh heavily. I’m about to enter some dangerous territory.

“I take it from the way you were talking earlier that you know all about the celestial thing and about Lucifer, right?” I ask her. She tilts her head back and forth.

“Well, most of it, I think. There are a few things that are still a little fuzzy,” she admits. I take a deep breath.

“Well, before I can explain all this, I need to give you some background,” I can feel myself nearly shaking as the memories come bubbling up. I take another deep breath to calm my nerves. “Has Lucifer ever told about…about THAT day? The day he…the day he fell?” She gasps softly and shakes her head. I close my eyes. Damn. I really wanted her to know this already.

“OK, well, we have to start there, then,” I tell her. She nods. “He’s told you what led up to it, right?” She nods again.

“The rebellion, going against his Dad, yeah, I’ve heard bits and pieces,” she informs me.

“Well, after the rebellion, Lucifer and those of us who supported him were brought before the rest of the family. Me, Castiel, Rae-Rae and Michael. Just before we entered the tribunal, Lucifer pulled the three of us aside, excluding Michael, because we all knew what a lying little shit he was, even then.” I scowl at the thought. “Anyway, Luce made us promise to keep our mouths shut and let him do all the talking. He made us swear to it. And a celestial promise isn’t like a human one. They are almost impossible to break, and there are serious consequences if you do. But we promised.” I shake my head as the tears start to fill my eyes. “My first major mistake that day.”

“Are you OK?” Chloe asks tentatively. “We don’t have to do this.” I hold my hand up.

“Yes, we do. You need to understand all of it, and why I’ve done what I’ve done.” I take another deep breath and continue.

“In the tribunal, Michael did exactly what we expected…lied out his ass about everything. He claimed it was all on Lucifer, that it was all his fault, that he manipulated him into taking part…that he manipulated all of us. Which was ironic, since the whole rebellion had been about free will. What happened next…if I had known….”

The tears come, and this time I can’t stop them. They flow down my cheeks as I recount the most horrific day of my life.

“When it came time for Lucifer to answer, I expected him to defend himself, to tell the whole truth. But…he didn’t. When Father asked him if what Michael was saying was true…he said yes.” I sob. Chloe looks at me in shock.

“You mean…Lucifer LIED? But, he never lies,” she says. I nod.

“That’s why he never lies. Because he’s only lied once in his life, and it was that day. And not just that. He claimed he made us go along. In other words…”

“The devil made you do it,” Chloe finishes, a look of horror on her face. I nod and cry. She lets out a long breath. “No wonder he hates hearing that so much from humanity.”

“I wanted to tell the truth, but I’d made that oath, and I couldn’t speak it. But then…what happened next…” I hang my head in shame as I sob. Chloe moves next to me and puts her hand on mine.

“It’s OK. If you want to stop…”

“No, I need to tell you.” I take a deep, shuddering breath and force the words out. “Father insisted he name his accomplices, even though everyone knew it was us. But Lucifer refused. Father was furious. If Mother hadn’t been there to talk him down, I don’t know if Lucifer would have survived it. But he decided to punish Lucifer instead. He banished him from the Silver City. Then, he told him he would go to Hell and rule there as their king, over the damned souls and the demons. I couldn’t believe it.

“Still…that wasn’t the worst part,” I continue. Chloe squeezes my hand, and I squeeze hers back. I hear a sharp intake of breath and relax my hand, realizing my strength has returned and I am hurting her. “Sorry.”

“It’s OK,” she says, holding my hand again. “What was the worst part?”

I take another deep breath.

“Father said Lucifer would never be able to rule Hell as an angel, that his love, compassion, empathy and caring would destroy him there. So he…he…” I look at Chloe in agony. “He told me to take that part of Lucifer’s soul. To split it from the rest.” Chloe gasps, and I see the horror in her face. “I didn’t want to. I begged Father not to make me do it. He asked me if I had anything else to say. I looked at Lucifer, and I could see his expression, warning me not to break my vow. So Father ordered me to carry out his bidding.” I’m fully crying now, barely able to force out the words.

“I stood in front of him, pleading silently, but Sam….Lucifer looked me right in the eye and just said two words to me: Do it. So I…I did.”

I bury my face in my hands, then wipe the tears away as I tell her the worst moments in my eons of memories.

“I took a piece of his soul. And then he…he transformed. He became this red, burned, hideous monster. I screamed, and someone pulled me back. I think it was Castiel. Or maybe Amenadiel. I don’t know. I just remember my favorite big brother, the one I adored more than anyone, the one I admired all my life, was now a hideous monster. My last sight of him was as Amenadiel and Gabriel took his arms and prepared to delivered him to Hell. He didn’t fight them. He just hung his head. Then he was gone.”

“They all tried to forget him. They wouldn’t speak his name. Samael was dead. There was just Lucifer, king of Hell. But me, I was destroyed inside. I was the baby of the family. The nuisance to everyone else, but not to him. He would listen to Rae-Rae and me drone on about nothing. He was always there for us. And in the end, I turned him into a monster.” I sob hard now, my face in my hands as my shame pours out of me. “It’s my fault.”

“It is no such thing,” I hear forcefully above me. I see Lucifer standing over me, dressed, holding a handkerchief out for me with one hand and a glass of what smells like whiskey with the other. I take the handkerchief and wave off the glass. He shrugs and takes a drink.

“It’s my fault you…”

“We’ve been over this time and again, Sara,” Lucifer says, sitting on the table opposite me. “My devil face is NOT your fault. My banishment, my exile into Hell, none of that was your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. What did I tell you during the rebellion? The whole point was free will. We all get to make our own choices, and we all have to live with the consequences of those choices.”

He sets down his glass and lifts my head with his hands, his thumbs wiping away my tears.

“Sara, I made the choice to lead that rebellion, and I made the choice to take the blame. Do you think I could have lived with myself for one moment more if I’d allowed you three to accept the punishment I received? Do you think I could stand my baby sister being banished? My choices were made, and my choice was to make sure you had a future worth living. And I don’t regret it. Not one bit. So you can stop regretting it enough for both of us, understand?”

I manage a watery smile. He slides over to the sofa and pulls me close, and I put my arms around him as my sniffles subside.

“I’ve missed you so much,” I tell him softly. I feel his cheek on the top of my head.

“I’ve missed you, too,” he says. “I must say, it’s been far too quiet without you around.” I laugh and squeeze him in a tighter hug briefly. I hear a bell ding, but I’m too happy to be with my brother again to care what it means.

“Don’t tell Amenadiel, but you’re still my favorite big brother,” I say.

“Oh, Amenadiel is aware,” I hear a deep, sultry voice say. I look up and see my eldest brother walking toward us, smirking. I grin at him sheepishly as Lucifer releases me. “It’s OK, though. I’ve been aware of that fact since the beginning of time.”

“I still love you, though. Especially now that you’ve mellowed out.” He chuckles and opens his arms. I rise and walk into him, getting a warm hug from him. He kisses the top of my head.

“I’ve missed you, little sister. Although, you don’t look anything like the little sister I remember,” he says. I look at Lucifer.

“Didn’t you tell him?” I ask, noticing he’s sliding over to wrap his arms around Chloe. It’s then I notice that she has tears on her cheeks, too. She was crying in sympathy to me, and I didn’t even realize it. I’m liking her more and more. I watch as Lucifer wipes her tears and kisses her gently, and she smiles up at him. Lucifer turns when I ask him again.

“Yes, yes, I told him what little I know, which is definitely a little,” he says. I nod.

“I’m glad you’re here, big bro,” I tell Amenadiel. “You need to know this, too. Plus, I missed you, too.”

“Even though I’ve mellowed out?” he teases, sitting on the other side of Chloe. He gives Chloe a brief hug, then she returns to sitting against Lucifer’s arm, which he drapes around her shoulder as he reaches again for his glass.

“He wasn’t mellow before?” Chloe asks. Lucifer snickers, and I chuckle.

“Are you kidding?” I joke as I sit on the table opposite them. “He used to have a stick so far up his ass, he could sneeze splinters.” Lucifer snorts into his glass, and even Chloe laughs. Amenadiel gives me a death look.

“I was not that bad,” he objects.

“Please, you were like an army general who had someone piss in his cereal,” I respond. He rolls his eyes, and I grin. “But you’ve definitely loosened up. I blame Lucifer.”

“I blame the sex with Maze and Dr. Linda,” Lucifer said. Chloe elbowed him. “What? It’s true.” Amenadiel shakes his head, then looks at me.

“You’re calling him Lucifer now? That’s progress.”

“Yes,” I say softly. “Doesn’t make it any better.”

“OK, before the waterworks start again, tell me what all this is about,” Lucifer interjects. “Why did Michael try to kill you, why are you getting all grabby with my girlfriend’s soul, and what has my fall got to do with it?”  
I take a deep breath and grip the now-damp handkerchief.

“It has everything to do with it,” I say. “It’s where it all started.”

“Well, then start there and work your way forward,” Lucifer insists.

“OK, OK,” I placate. “Well, after I took the piece of your soul, I assumed the idea was that I would destroy it. Instead, I hid it. For eons, I kept it hidden, and I thought no one was the wiser. Not even Father. My thought was that someday, you and Father might reconcile, and you would be allowed to come home. You would need the rest of your soul for that. So I vowed to keep it safe no matter what. And I did…until Michael somehow figured out it existed.” Lucifer rolls his eyes.

“Bloody Michael,” he murmurs, taking another drink.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” I respond bitterly. “I’ve spent the last few millennia playing keep-away. I was doing well for a while. Then he started getting closer and closer, and it started getting more dangerous. I had to do something. I didn’t know anyone else to trust, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I went to Father. I told him everything.”

Lucifer looks at me sternly.

“Define everything,” he says, sitting up straight. I look down at my clenched hands, then up at him.

“Everything, Luce,” I say. “Yes, I broke my vow. And obviously, I’ve paid the consequences.” I move my hands to show off my new body. “Now that I think about it, that’s probably why I missed the body I intended to take when I leaped, and why I ended up in the body of someone twice as old.” Lucifer shakes his head angrily.

“Why did you do that? Why did you tell him you were involved? After all I went through to protect you…” he says loudly, but he stops when Chloe puts a gentle hand on his knee.

“Lucifer, stop,” she tells him softly. “She’s suffered enough from this. Your wrath won’t make it any better. Besides, I’m sure she had a good reason. Let her finish, OK?” He looks at her, sighs heavily and drains his glass before setting it on the table next to me and leaning back again. She settles into his arm and keeps her hand on his knee.

“Right, sorry. Continue,” he tells me. I give Chloe a grateful smile, and she smiles at me sympathetically.

“Anyway, I told him the story and asked him to help me hide the piece of your soul. He said he knew what to do, and he asked me to fetch Amenadiel. He then told me to leave them to talk. I wasn’t in on what happened, but Dad later told me he had the soul hidden where Michael wouldn’t think to look. He said Michael’s prejudices would keep him from seeing what was right before him. I didn’t understand what that meant at first…but now I do.”

“Good, then you can explain it to me. What do I have to do with it?” Amenadiel asks. I look at him seriously. “Because Father never mentioned anything about a soul or a piece of one to me.”

“This all happened about 38 years ago,” I say slowly. He shakes his head in confusion, then I see it. Realization.

“No,” he says. I nod.

“Apparently, Father hid the piece in the blessing you delivered to Earth 38 years ago,” I tell him.

“Wait…you mean…” Chloe says. She sits up, as does Lucifer, as the realization of what I’m saying breaks across them both. I sigh and nod.

“Yes. The piece of Lucifer’s soul is in you, Chloe Decker.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara makes a shocking discovery and explains to Lucifer, Chloe and Amenadiel how she ended up in a new body. She also sets out on an important errand.

### Chapter 4

There is silence in the room as everyone digests the meaning of my words. Lucifer’s soul is missing a piece. That piece is hidden in the woman next to him, delivered by the angel on the other side of her. 

“So that’s it,” Amenadiel finally says. “That’s why Father put Chloe in Lucifer’s path. So she could return his soul?” 

“Well, that was the initial plan,” I admit. “You see, Chloe wasn’t expected to live much past their first encounter. She was shot, as I recall. Only, someone stepped in and prevented her death.” I look at Lucifer, who stares at me with shock. “He was close to her when she was shot. Had she died, her soul would have been released, along with the piece of his soul. With him there beside her, the piece should have just re-entered its owner and reunited with the rest of his soul. Only, she didn’t die, so that didn’t happen.”

“Then came a second chance,” I continue. “Something about a cop named Malcom? But this time, you made a deal with Dad, and since he was more interested in getting Mom back to Hell than he was getting your soul back to you, he agreed to the deal, and Chloe lived. Then, she was poisoned. We figured it was absolutely going to happen this time. But SOMEBODY had to kill himself and go to hell to get the antidote formula that saved her life.” I smirk at Lucifer. “Rae-Rae’s really pissed at you, by the way.”

“Tough,” he responded. “So you all have taken a hit out on the Detective three times now, is that it?” I roll my eyes.

“No, of course not. We thought it was what was destined to happen, that’s all. But you kept changing it,” I explain. I look at Chloe.

“Don’t worry. There’s not a bunch of angels out to get you. You’re safe,” I reassure her. 

“Gee, thanks,” she mutters. “Good to know.” 

“Yeah, well, there is one psycho angel out there, that if he finds out, he will try to harm you, and he’ll do it when you’re away from Lucifer. As long as Lucifer is close, the soul will go to him. Otherwise, it will rise to Heaven with you and be lost to Lucifer forever.” Chloe nods. 

“So for now, the Detective needs to stay by my side,” Lucifer says.

“Yes, for now. Assuming Michael has figured out where the piece is. Which apparently he hasn’t, since he didn’t try to take it when she was kidnapped.” I look at her. “It’s strange, though. It’s bigger than I remember.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe asks.

“I mean, when I checked earlier, I could feel the piece of Lucifer in you, but it was bigger than I remember.” Chloe smiles softly, looking up at Lucifer.

“What?” he asks. She shakes her head.

“I don’t know. Just the thought of me protecting a part of you, keeping part of your soul safe, it just seems…right,” she tells him. He smiles tenderly down at her.

“Well, I wouldn’t trust it to anyone else, Detective,” he says softly. She smiles and kisses him gently. I look at them. The auras…I gasp. Could it be…

“You know, it was never in the plans for you two to fall in love. You did that all yourselves,” I say. They both look at me with surprise. “So tell me, Lucifer, what is it about Chloe that made you love her?” I scoot forward and lean close to him, putting my hand on his chest.

“What are you doing?” he asks. 

“Trust me. Please, brother, just trust me,” I say. “Tell me, what made you love her? Look at her and tell me.” Lucifer turns to look at Chloe, and his face instantly softens into an affectionate smile. 

“She’s brilliant, she’s beautiful, she’s compassionate,” he says. I gently press my hand forward until it’s inside his chest and I’m touching his soul, feeling its contents. “She sees me for me, and she’s not afraid or doesn’t push me away. She’s so strong, so clever, so caring.” I gasp as I make an unexpected discovery. I pull my hand out and stare at him.

“What?” he asks. I shake my head and turn to Chloe.

“Chloe, I need you to tell me what you love about Lucifer.” I place my hand on her chest, but she moves back. “I promise, I’ll be gentle this time. Just please, tell me what you love about Lucifer.” She looks at me nervously, but nods. She looks at Lucifer, and her face shows a similar affection as his. 

“I love his passion for everything. Life, love, justice,” she begins. “I love his loyalty. He’ll do anything to help someone he cares about, not just me. I love his heart, even though he thinks he doesn’t have much of one. The truth is, his heart is huge, it’s capable of so much love, and it’s beautiful.” I pull my hand out and sit back, astonished. 

“Sara? What is it?” Amenadiel asks, concern in his voice.

“It’s impossible,” I whisper. “How…how could it…?” 

“What?” Lucifer asks impatiently. “What did you see? Is Chloe OK?” I look at him. 

“She’s fine. But what’s amazing is, so are you,” I tell him. “I don’t know how it happened, but you’re healed, Lucifer. Your soul is whole again. But the thing is, it’s not like it grew back. It’s more like, it’s been patched.”

“Patched? How is that possible?” Amenadiel asks.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen it before. I don’t know if the piece is the instigator, or what. I suspect your love for each other somehow activated it. I just have no idea how it all happened.”

“How what all happened?” Lucifer asked, even more impatiently than before. “Explain, Sara. What did you see, exactly?” 

“I saw your soul whole again. Love, compassion, caring, empathy…it’s all there. But the thing is, I can feel Chloe in the part that’s healed. As if Chloe’s soul repaired yours. And you,” I turn to Chloe. “You must have had a traumatic event that damaged your soul at some point.” She nods. 

“My father was murdered,” she says. I nod. 

“Yes, that would probably do it. Well, having the piece of Lucifer’s soul helped you, but it didn’t completely heal you. There’s more there. I think Lucifer’s love expanded that healing and removed your soul’s damage. I can feel the piece, but there’s extra there.” I look at them both. “Somehow, whether it was the connection from the piece or what, somehow, your souls have healed each other. You have a piece of one another inside you. In other words…” 

“They’re literally soulmates,” Amenadiel finishes. I nod.

“Soulmates,” Chloe says softly, her eyes watering. She looks up at Lucifer and smiles, and he smiles back at her. 

“So, I have a piece of the Detective in me, and she has part of me in her?” he asks.

“Yes,” I respond. “Your bond is one of the strongest I’ve ever seen. Your love alone is so powerful, but combine it with celestial powers, and, well…” I shrug. 

“Maybe that explains your reactions to me,” Lucifer tells Chloe. “Why you can mojo only me, why you’re impervious to my abilities and charms.” 

“It might also explain your reactions, too,” she counters. “Like how you can sense when I’m nearby. Why you knew to be vulnerable around me even when I wasn’t in the same room.” 

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, that would make more sense.” He smiles at her. “Soulmates.” She grins up at him, and he leans in for a kiss. I try not to smirk as I look over at Amenadiel. He looks back at me, in a full Amenadiel smirk. He winks at me, and I grin broadly. He finally clears his throat, and the couple reluctantly breaks from their embrace. 

“So what does all of this have to do with Michael and your new body?” Amenadiel asks as Lucifer and Chloe straighten up. 

“Well, as I said, he was looking for the piece so he could destroy it and keep Lucifer out of Heaven forever,” I said. “He knows now it’s on Earth somewhere. A few days ago, he cornered me in a tunnel and tried to make me tell him where it was. I refused, and he pulled out this blade and threatened me with it. I still wouldn’t tell him, but I figured he was all talk, as usual. Instead, he flew into a rage. He got me on the ground, and he just started slicing. He said something about I wouldn’t get in his way anymore, and that was it. He left me there to bleed to death. So, I did the only thing I could. I leaped. I needed to find Lucifer and Chloe and reunite the piece with Lucifer’s soul before Michael could get ahold of it, so Lucifer could be healed. Now, however, it’s all moot. His soul is repaired. The piece isn’t necessary anymore.”

“Well, that’s good. That means Michael won’t come after Chloe anymore,” Lucifer says. I shake my head. 

“But as far as I know, Michael doesn’t know your soul has been healed. No one did, until I checked just now. If he’s figured out Chloe has it, he’ll assume she still has to die for the soul to be released and returned to you, assuming you’re close enough.”

“So, not only will Michael be trying to kill me, he’ll be trying to kill me when Lucifer is far away from me, so the piece doesn’t automatically go back to him,” Chloe says. I nod. 

“Right. So for the next few days, until we find him and enlighten him that his quest is over, you need to stick to Lucifer like glue,” I tell her.

“Well, I like the sound of that,” Lucifer says, putting an arm around her again.

“What about Trixie? She’s supposed to come home tomorrow,” Chloe says, looking worried.

“Trixie?” I ask. 

“The Detective’s offspring,” Lucifer explains. He looks back at Chloe. “Have her stay at your mother’s. Or Dan’s. Or better still, Amenadiel’s. He can keep an eye on her.” 

“No, I couldn’t ask that,” she says, looking at Amenadiel, who smiles at her. 

“I don’t mind, and I’m sure Linda won’t either,” he says. “She’ll probably look forward to having someone help babysit Charlie.” 

“Fine, I’ll call Dan and explain the situation to him,” Chloe says apprehensively. 

“Dan?” I ask. 

“Her ex, and Trixie’s father,” Lucifer explains. Chloe excuses herself and heads toward the bedroom, phone in hand. As she leaves, Lucifer turns to me and pins me with a hard stare. 

“Now, I’d like to know why you’ve been hiding part of my soul for millennia, and when exactly you were planning to tell me?” he asks. “Why didn’t you just give me the bloody thing ages ago?” 

“Well, I couldn’t give it to you while you were still in Hell. That would sort of defeat the whole purpose,” I counter. He shrugs. 

“Yes, but I’ve been away from Hell for years now. Why didn’t you come earlier?” he asks.

“Well, like I said, Father hid it. I didn’t know where until very recently, and we thought it would make its way back to you years ago. But you and your girlfriend are very tenacious about her mortality.” I smirk. 

“You have no idea,” Amenadiel says. 

“Yes, well, I have reasons for that,” Lucifer says. “For starters, she’s the first person who’s ever truly seen me and loved me for me.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, exactly,” I say defensively. Lucifer gives a small smile of acknowledgement. 

“Right. Perhaps I should say outside the family,” he says. I smile. “Point being, she’s very special to me, and not just because Father put her in my path.”

“Yeah, about that. I know he did it in part to get your soul piece back to you, but I don’t think that’s the only reason,” I muse. “It seems as if he planned to put Chloe here all along. Why, I don’t know….unless…unless it was for the reason you just stated. So you would have someone who saw you for you.”

“I’ve no idea what the reason is, because as usual, Dad won’t tell anyone anything,” Lucifer says bitterly, rising to get another drink. Amenadiel and I rise to follow him.

“Well, you know, Dad, he works in…”

“Mysterious ways, yes I get it,” Lucifer says, choosing a decanter and pouring a drink. I survey the wall. 

“What is all that?” I ask.

“Whiskey, bourbon, varieties thereof. Want one?” He holds out his glass, and I get a whiff.

“Ugh! That smells like you squeezed it from a tree in a forest fire. Do you not have something less…disgusting?” I wrinkle my nose.

“Trust me, it tastes delicious,” he says. “Gives me a nice buzz with enough of it, but my celestial metabolism tends to burn it off quickly. Still, I like the taste.”

“Of that? Ugh. You can have it,” I tell him. Amenadiel chuckles and walks over to the wall. He grabs a bottle off an upper shelf near the end and uncorks it.

“Try this one, you’ll like it. It’s sweeter,” he says. “Chloe and Linda like it.” He pours a glass and hands it to me. I sniff it warily, but it smells much better. I take a tentative taste.

“Mmm…this isn’t bad. What is it?” 

“Candy in a bottle,” Lucifer says, shaking his head. 

“Irish Mist, honey whiskey liqueur,” Amenadiel says and Chloe returns. 

“I like it,” I say, taking another drink. 

“Like what?” Chloe says. She looks at the bottle. “Oh, Irish Mist? Yeah, it’s sweeter than some of the stuff Lucifer drinks.”

“Want some?” I ask. Chloe smiles and shakes her head. 

“It’s a little early in the day for me, but thanks,” she says. She sets her phone down and sighs. “Well, Dan isn’t happy about the situation, but I got him to agree to let Trixie stay with you guys to keep her safe.” She squeezes Amenadiel’s arm. 

“Thank you, Amenadiel. I’ll feel better knowing you’re watching her.” Amenadiel smiles at her affectionately. 

“My pleasure, Chloe,” he says. “You know I always have your back.” She smiles and gives him a brief hug. 

“Alright, enough flirting with my girlfriend. Shouldn’t you be going to get her offspring?” Lucifer complains. Chloe rolls her eyes and Amenadiel gives her a wink. 

“Fine, I’ll go get Trixie,” he says. He turns and gives me a hug. “Good to see you again, baby sister. Even if you are a bit different from what I remember.” I roll my eyes and hug him back before he heads for the elevator.

“Dan said Trixie should be ready by the time you get there,” Chloe says, looking at her phone. “I just texted him.” Amenadiel nods as the elevator doors close. I sigh heavily and start walking around the room under the guise of examining my brother’s home, but in reality, my brain is spinning in a million different directions. 

“We have to figure out a way to lure Michael out in the open,” I say as I walk slowly.

“Maybe he’ll return to the scene of the crime. A lot of killers do,” Chloe said. I turn and look at her.

“Scene of the crime?” I ask.

“Where he supposedly killed you,” Lucifer clarifies as he and Chloe move toward the sofa again and I continue to pace the room. 

“I doubt it. Why would he at this point?” I ask. 

“Speaking of your dead body, what did you do with it?” Lucifer asks. 

“What do you mean, what did I do with it?” I ask. “I didn’t do anything with it.” 

“So you just left it there?” Lucifer asks, wide-eyed. I shrug. “Not to sound like Amenadiel, but you can’t just leave a celestial body in a storm tunnel. Humans and the divine don’t mix well, and someone is bound to come across it sooner or later. The last thing we need is the body of an archangel in the hands of the LAPD.” 

“It’s probably dust by now. Rae-Rae usually takes care of such things. But you’re right, maybe I should go check on it,” I say, pacing again. “I also remember hearing a clatter. I think Michael threw down the blade he used to carve me up. I’d like to find it again.”

“Yes, I’m sure Maze would like it if you did,” he says. “If it’s demon steel, it most likely was hers.” 

“Maze…you mean Mazikeen? Your bodyguard? Are you saying she would have given him the knife?”

“Well, she doesn’t work for me anymore, and we’ve had…issues,” Lucifer said. “A few weeks ago, I would have said yes, but now, I doubt it. Mostly likely if it’s hers, he stole it from her.”

“Issues?” I ask.

“Long story. Trust me, you don’t want to go down that road,” he says. I look at Chloe, and she’s nodding with a look that says, “don’t.” 

“Fine. Well, I’d still like to know what he used exactly. And yes, I probably should do something with my old body. The fun part is going to be getting back there. I just wish my…” I move my shoulders, “wings…were...back…” I flex hard and hear a pop as my wings unfurl. Finally. “Ugh, it’s about time! I thought they’d never break through this flesh sack.”

“Careful, you nearly knocked over the horse!” Lucifer complains as he rushes to guard the statue on the nearby desk.

“Oh, sorry,” I say. I look over at Chloe, who’s staring at my hawk-like, amber wings.

“They aren’t white, either,” she muses. I give her a questioning look. “They’re not white, like Lucifer’s. I thought all angel wings were white, but Amenadiel’s and Michael’s are gray.” 

“Yeah, that’s one of those human myth things,” I tell her, dismissing that silly notion with a wave of my hand. “Lucifer is the only one of us with white wings.” 

“Why?” she asks, looking at him.

“Because he was the light-bringer,” I tell her. She looks confused, so I explain. “When Mom and Dad created light, Lucifer bought it to the universe.”

“Brought it…how?” she asks as he sits beside her. He sighs heavily.

“I, uh…I created the stars,” he says, picking up his glass and taking a drink. Chloe looks at him in shock.

“Wait, what? What does that mean, you ‘created the stars.’ You mean you LITERALLY created all of the stars in the sky?” 

“Well, not all of them. After a few billion, I got bored, so I made some nebulas to do the work for me,” he says, trying to be nonchalant. 

“Lucifer, that’s….that’s amazing. That’s…beautiful. That’s….incredible,” she finishes softly. He looks at her and smiles. 

“I don’t know. They’re really just giant balls of gas. I can think of something far more beautiful than just a star,” he says softly. He reaches out to caress her cheek, and she leans in for a kiss. 

Great. Another Deckerstar make-out session. Much as I’m all Team Deckerstar, I’m really feeling sort of third-wheelish. Plus, I really need to find out if someone has found my old body. 

“I have a little errand to run,” I tell Lucifer and Chloe as I move toward the balcony.

“What? Where are you going?” he asks, breaking his kiss with Chloe.

“I keep thinking about what you said about humans and the divine. You’re right, I do need to see if my old body is still in that tunnel. If so, I need to get rid of it. I also need to find that blade,” I say.

“Perhaps I should go with you,” he says.

“Nah, I can handle it. I doubt Michael is hanging around there. Besides, it looks like you two needs some time alone,” I smirk at my brother, who grins broadly as Chloe blushes. 

“Yes, well, just be careful, and call if you need me,” he says. I give him a salute and walk through the doors to the balcony. I turn, unfurl my wings, give them one last wave and shoot upward and over the city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara returns to determine the status of her old body and ends up in a confrontation.

### Chapter 5

I walk tentatively into the tunnel on the edge of the city. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, but eventually I can see clearly. The myriad of smells bombards my nostrils, making me want to retch. Rotting food, stale alcohol, human and animal piss…even with the tunnel open at both ends, the air is foul. 

Yes, this is definitely the place. I wasn’t sure I’d find it again, since the last time I left it, I was just a ball of celestial energy. 

I move down to the area where I last looked down at the mutilated remains of my angelic self, and I feel strange. It’s almost like…panic. I feel as if the walls are closing in on me, and I feel the need to flee. 

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, but it doesn’t completely erase the feeling. Flashes come into my mind. Pain. Red blood. The sound of the blade cutting me to ribbons. Michael’s face above me, contorted in rage. 

I begin to shake. I have to do this, but I have to get out. I move quickly to the area and discover no body. Instead, there is only a pile of dust.

Angel dust.

Rae-Rae must have come. She must have found my body and disintegrated it to keep it from being discovered by humans. Does she know I’m still alive? Now that I have my wings back, maybe I should pay a visit to the Silver City and let her know — and let Father know that plans have changed. 

As I turn to go, I see a glint of something over by the wall. The tunnel is filled with all kinds of debris…disgusting how humans discard things with no care of what it does to the Earth that Father created. Still, something about this glint piques my curiosity. I walk toward it and see what it is. A blade, shaped like a feather…covered in dried blood, and forged in the bowels of Hell. Demon steel. The weapon of my murder. I kneel and pick it up by the ring at the end and examine it. I roll it around my finger until the handle slides perfectly into my hand. 

I can feel my panic rising again, along with a new emotion — anger. 

No, not anger. Rage. Rage at the memories of what happened, but something else. It’s almost as if I can sense…

“That actually belongs to me,” a familiar voice says. I freeze. How did he find me? 

“You can hand it over, human, and be on your way.” 

I don’t move, and I realize Michael doesn’t know it’s me. I can walk away, and he wouldn’t have a clue. 

But my rage is growing, and the blade is now seated perfectly in my hand. I’m not giving it up…not without giving this asshole a taste of his own medicine. 

I stand slowly, keeping my back to him. I turn, trying to keep my face passive and my eyes away from his. He’ll know if he sees my eyes. I look down at the blade.

“Oh, this? This belongs to you?” I say nonchalantly. “I don’t know. It’s just lying here in this nasty tunnel, all dirty and dusty and…what’s this? Covered in blood? Hmm…your blade, you say? You haven’t been a naughty boy and used it on anyone, have you?” 

I finally look up and see Michael standing about three feet from my, his hand extended to take the blade, which I’m now twirling back and forth on my finger. His smile fades slightly.

“It’s none of your business what I’ve done with that blade,” he says, trying to sound friendly, but with an air of menace in his voice. “It only matters that it’s mine and I want it back.” 

“I don’t know,” I say, looking at the blade again. “You don’t really look like a feather blade kind of guy. Have you ever even used one like this before?” 

“Clearly I have, as that one is mine,” he says impatiently. He takes a step forward. “I’m not in the mood for games, human. I can just break you in half and crush your body to dust so that no one ever finds you. I’m giving you the chance to hand over what’s mine and walk away.” 

I chuckle softly. 

“Is that supposed to make me afraid?” I ask. “I don’t scare easily. But tell me, what makes you afraid?” I look directly at him, my eyes narrowing to slits, my rage fully on now. “What is it you fear?” 

He gives me a started look as he recognizes the words he’s used so often. I can see the wheels turning, but he hasn’t quite figured it out…yet. 

“Is it certain siblings being better than you?” I ask coolly. His face morphs to shock. “Or is it siblings who come back from the dead?”

With that, I use every ounce of strength and weight from my new body to push him backwards. I lift him by his neck to pin him against the wall opposite, and I squeeze, choking off his air. He kicks his feet and struggles to breathe. 

“Sara?” he manages to choke out before I tighten my grip. 

“Like the new me?” I hiss. “It’s all thanks to you, dear brother.” I spit out the last two words with as much sarcasm as I can muster. 

“I…I didn’t know,” he chokes out.

“What? You didn’t know what? That I’d leap? That I’d save myself from being murdered by you?” I scream at him. 

“Didn’t know…it would kill you. I just saw the blade and borrowed it. She had dozens. How was I supposed to know this one was celestial?” he asks before I tighten my grip again and he gags as he grips my wrist. 

“Don’t hand me that bullshit, Michael!” I yell. “Why else would you use it on me?”

“To…slow…you…down,” he gasps out. “Never want…to kill you. …baby sister…” He’s turning blue now, desperate for air. My rage drops a bit. Could it be true? A human blade would have slowed me down, but I would have recovered quickly. And if he did get it from Maze, well, she does have quite the collection. Did he really not know? 

I don’t know the answer, and that fact alone angers me. 

“How am I supposed to believe you, when all you do is lie?” I ask him.

“Truth…” he gasps. 

“Sure it is. I can’t trust you, Michael. No one can. All you do is lie, and all you want to do is ruin Lucifer’s life, because you think he’s better than you. I know you. That’s your worst fear, that Lucifer is better than you. And you’re right, he is better than you. As for me, I should slice you up right now, just like you did me. But I won’t, and do you know why?” I slide him down the wall so our faces nearly touch.

“Because I’m better than you, too,” I hiss. With that, I knee his crotch as hard as I can and release his throat. He croaks out a cry of pain as he rolls sideways into a fetal position, clutching his injured area and gasping for air. With that, I turn my back on him and walk out of the tunnel. Unfurling my wings, I take flight and leave my brother to writhe in pain in the filth of the tunnel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara comes to a realization, and she and Lucifer make plans to protect Chloe.

### Chapter 6

I land on the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse and look tentatively through the windows into the living area. I’m a little scared to look in the bedroom first. Fortunately, I see Lucifer and Chloe in the living area, and they’re both fully dressed. That’s a relief. They’re also not alone. 

“Well, that didn’t take too long,” Lucifer says, rising from the sofa. “Did you find what you were looking for?” 

“Yes and no,” I say, looking at the other woman in the room. “Wait, is that…Mazikeen?” I walk over and hug her. She reacts stiffly, a look of horror on her face. I let go and nod. “Sorry, forgot. Not the same body,” I explain. “It’s me, Sara.”

“Sara?” Maze asks, looking me up and down. “Uh, no offense, but you look like shit.” 

I scowl. 

“Gee, thanks a lot,” I say bitterly. “I know it’s not perfect, but it’s the best I could do.”

“No, I mean you really look like shit. Where have you been?” she asks. I look down at myself and realize I’m filthy.

“Damn,” I mutter. “Sorry. I went back to the tunnel where I left my body. Well, my old body.” 

“Yeah, Lucifer and Chloe were telling me a bit about that,” Maze said. “Michael really did that to you?” I nod.

“Although, he said he didn’t realize the blade he used would actually kill me. He said he just wanted to slow me down and thought it was a human blade. He said he had no idea it was demon steel and that it could really hurt me.” 

“Uh huh, and you believe him,” Maze says skeptically. 

“Wait, when did he tell you this?” Lucifer asks, walking back from the bar where he has just refreshed his drink. 

“A few minutes ago. He was there in the tunnel when I got there,” I explain. “My body was gone. Dust. I’m guessing Rae-Rae took care of it. But I found the blade. He apparently came to retrieve it. He tried to get me to hand it over.”

“What did you do?” Chloe asks. I smirk at her.

“Pinned his ass to a wall, cut off his oxygen until he was blue, then kneed him in the nuts,” I say. 

“Ouch,” Maze says, a touch of respect in her voice. Lucifer chuckles.

“That’s my girl,” he says proudly. 

“So did you get the blade?” Maze asks. I nod and pull it out.

“Yeah. It’s awfully fancy for a human blade, and somewhat familiar, but I suppose I could be wrong.” I pull out the blade and show it to them. Lucifer leans forward, then back again and sighs heavily. Maze grits her teeth.

“What?” I ask them.

“Oh, he knew,” Maze said. “I told you he was full of shit.” 

“Maze is right,” Lucifer says. 

“How do you know?” I ask, my heart sinking. Maze reaches behind her and pulls out two blades, one in each hand. She twirls them into her hand, then opens her fingers to show me the blades. They’re identical to the one in my hand. 

“He’s seen me use them. Hell, he’s used them,” she said. 

“It’s true,” Lucifer says. “And he’s definitely seen me use them. I used one to give him that scar across his face.” I nod and chuckle sarcastically.

“I should have known.” I say, tears welling in my eyes. Chloe rises from the sofa and walks to me, putting a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. 

“You OK?” she asks me softly. I shake my head.

“Why didn’t you know?” Maze asks. I shake my head. 

“Because just once, I wanted to believe he was telling the truth. Because I wanted to believe that it really was a mistake. That…” My voice breaks as a tear escapes. I swallow and force out the words. “I didn’t want to believe that my own brother wanted me dead, that he wanted to murder me.” I toss the blade to my feet and turn toward the balcony. 

“I need some air,” I say as I storm out the doors and to the furthest corner of the balcony.

* * *

I lean over the railing to the balcony and stare out into the city. I hear footsteps behind me and turn my head to see Lucifer walking toward me, a glass in each hand. He hands one to me.

“It’s that stuff you like, Irish Mist,“ Lucifer says. I take the glass and take a sip.

“So,” he begins. “I’ll wager our dear brother was a bit surprised to find out it was you.” I laugh mirthlessly.

“Yeah, you could say that, but it was hard to tell since he couldn’t talk very well with my hand around his throat.“ Lucifer chuckles. 

“You always were a feisty one,“ he says. I shrug and take a longer drink from my glass. 

“So, he knows what you look like now,” he says casually. 

“Yeah, I know, not my wisest decision,“ I admit. “I thought about walking away and not letting him know who I really was, but I just got so damn angry. I wanted him to know that he didn’t defeat me.” Lucifer nods. 

“Well, I can understand that,“ Lucifer says. “You’re talking to the king of anger management issues.“ I laugh.

“Yeah, lil bit,” I say. I sigh and look out at the city again. “Something about the encounter is bothering me, though. I went there to find my old body, to make sure no one else would find it. But he didn’t do that. He went back for that blade. He was determined to get that blade for some reason.” I turn to look at Lucifer with trepidation. “I think he went back to find that blade so he could use it on you. I don’t think he ever expected to see me there again. I think he thought that blade had done its job, and since he’d already gotten away with killing one sibling, now he could use it on you.”

“Well, I think seeing you come back from the dead has eliminated that plan,“ Lucifer says, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

“Maybe, but I’m afraid he may have a new plan for the blade,“ I say. “I’m afraid that he might have figured out that Chloe has the piece of your soul. And that he might be able to use the blade not only to kill her, but to actually destroy the piece of your soul as well, since those blades can harm all things celestial. Why else would he go back for it?” Lucifer look at me, the worry now blatant on his face. 

“You think he’s coming after Chloe?” he asks.

“I think he’ll come after the blade first,” I say. “But if he gets ahold of it, or gets ahold of one from Maze, then yes, I think he’ll go after Chloe next.”

I see Lucifer’s grip tighten on the guard rail. He looks at me with a mixture of anger and anguish.

“We have to protect her at all costs,” he say strongly. I nod. 

“Agreed,” I say. “We don’t let her out of our sight. I’d also recommend Maze guard her blades well.” 

“Agreed,” he says, and we clink glasses to seal our vow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael shows up at the penthouse to confront his brother, and a battle ensues. Mild violence described.

### Chapter 7

Lucifer and I enter to see Maze and Chloe at the bar. Chloe reads something on her phone and gives Lucifer a small smile. 

“Dan just dropped Trixie off at Amenadiel’s,” Chloe says. Lucifer sighs and nods.

“Excellent,” he says. “That’s one less area of concern.” Chloe nods, and Lucifer stops to rub her back briefly and kiss her temple. She smiles at him gratefully. He goes behind the bar for a refill as I set my glass on the bar. He points to it, but I wave off a second round.

“That’s all well and good, but our bigger concern is finding Michael,” I say. 

“What happens when we do find him? What then?” Chloe asks, walking back to the sofa and sitting down. I move to join her. “I don’t suppose there’s any chance you could just reason with him.” Lucifer and I both laugh derisively. 

“Yeah, no chance in Hell,” I say. 

“I can verify that,” Lucifer says. I give him a smirk, and he grins at me. 

“So what are you going to do?” Maze asks.

“We’ll just have to convince my dear brother that it’s in his best interest to give up whatever scheme he has and go home,” Lucifer says. 

“Best of luck with that, brother dear,” a voice says from behind us. 

We turn to see Michael entering through the open balcony door. Chloe and I immediately stand, and I move in front of her instinctively. Every muscle in my body tenses, and my hands form fists, which I keep to my side as my narrowed eyes follow my brother as he slowly moves toward Lucifer and Maze, who move to stand in front of the piano. Maze reaches behind her and pulls out her knives, spinning them back and forth.

“Well, well…you’re awfully brave to show your face here,” Lucifer says.

“Well, I hated to miss out on the family reunion,” Michael says slowly, looking at me. His eyes move to each person in the room, and I can tell he’s assessing the situation. 

“Yes, well, you’re not invited, so you need to leave,” Lucifer says. 

“Now now, dear brother, are you really going to toss me out without hearing what I have to say first? Might be worth your while,” he says.

“You have nothing to say that I want to hear,” Lucifer says forcefully.

“Really? Perhaps your better half would want to hear this. It is good to see you again, Chloe. You and my brother really seem JOINED at the hip lately,” he says, emphasizing the word “joined.” Shit. He knows, all right. 

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say, Michael,” Chloe says, angrily but evenly. I have to admire her. She does not back down. 

“Not even how your new friend and your boyfriend used you as storage with the intent to kill you to retrieve what they want?” Michael says. I suck in a breath. Michael gives me a sideways grin. “Oh yes, I figured it out. Shame, shame. You’re so willing to sacrifice Lucifer’s favorite human. I mean, she’s a mother. How do you think her daughter would feel if she knew her buddy Lucifer was waiting for her mother to die so he could get all his nice bits back?” 

“You leave my daughter out of this!” Chloe yells. 

“No one is going to harm the Detective,” Lucifer says. “You can rest assured of that.”

Michael smiles menacingly. “Of course not. After all, if I intended to harm her, I had plenty of opportunity when she was my guest at the zoo. Right, Chloe? Oh, we had such a good time there. Tell me, did he ever say those three little words?”

“Go to Hell,” Chloe says.

“Not the three I meant, although with my brother, that’s still appropriate,” Michael says with a smile. 

“Your plan is moot anyway,” I tell him. “Lucifer doesn’t even need the piece anymore. His soul is healed.” Michael looks at me and frowns.

“Yes, sorry to disappoint you, brother dear, but it seems Chloe’s soul has already healed mine,” Lucifer says. “So you can forget about your little schemes, whatever they are.” Michael laughs derisively. 

“A mortal soul healing a celestial one? Give me a break,” he scoffs. 

“Yes, but Chloe is special,” Lucifer counters. “You of all people should know that, given that you revealed that little fact to her in an effort to drive a wedge between us.”

“I’m not the one who kept such an important fact secret from her,” Michael says. He turns and stares hard at Chloe. “Makes you wonder what other secrets he might be keeping, doesn’t it?” I know that stare, and I know what he’s trying to do.

“Leave her alone, Michael,” I warn, trying to block his view, but he doesn’t waver. I look at Chloe, but she doesn’t appear to be afraid. In fact, she looks pissed. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” she says steadily. “I’m not falling for your parlor tricks anymore. So you can take your lies and fear-mongering and shove them up your ass.”

“Enough!” Maze yells, breaking Michael’s concentration at last. She spins her blades in each hand. “Enough of your bullshit, Michael. What do you want?”

“Yeah, what do you want?” I ask. “Since your plan to kill Chloe is useless now. And don’t lie, we all know that was what you were planning.”

“I would never!” Michael protests, but his voice is dripping with mock indignation. “We all know killing mortals is a no-no. There’s no need for such extremes. Besides, I’m sure losing her would be devastating to that newly healed soul of Lucifer’s, and we wouldn’t want to harm him, now would we? Who knows what our dear brother might do at Chloe’s demise, or what measures we would have to take to stop him from exacting revenge on whomever might do this lovely lady harm.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” I ask. “Cooking up a new scheme to get rid of Lucifer? Or are you trying to figure out a way to kill another sibling? Nearly killing me wasn’t enough, so now you’re out to murder your own brother, is that it?” 

“Me? Murder my own twin? Never!” he says. “I’ll leave the sibling murder to Lucifer. He’s better at it than I am. Poor, poor Uriel.” He sighs and looks pointedly at Lucifer, who looks incensed. Michael’s eyes then move to Chloe, who returns his stare evenly. She must know about Uriel. Lucifer must have told her. I see a twinge of disappointment in Michael’s face as he realizes his salvo missed. 

“I don’t know, I’d say you’re pretty good at it,” I hiss at him.

Michael looks at me and gives me that disgusting, sideways grin of his.

“Naughty, naughty Sara,” he says. “Leaping into a human’s body. Although, I must say, you could have made a better choice. But then, you’re all about bad choices, aren’t you? Bad choices of who to support in a rebellion, bad choices in preserving something you were supposed to destroy…bad choices in your allies.” He looks from me to Maze and Lucifer. 

“If anyone is the king of bad choices, it’s you, brother,” Lucifer sneers. “For starters, you made the choice to show up here. Not a wise decision.” Maze twirls her blades again.

“Maybe not, but I came to offer you a bit of brotherly advice,” he responds. “Whatever scheme Sara has brought to you won’t work, so you would be smart to stop trying. You’re never getting back to the Silver City, so you might as well give up now, before someone gets hurt.” He looks at Chloe, who gives him a vicious stare. 

“Who says I want to go back?” Lucifer asks. Michael snorts.

“Please,” he says. “Don’t think I don’t know that now you have reasons to want to go back.” He looks again at Chloe. “Especially now that you’ve fallen for one of these pathetic mortals with short life-spans.”  
Chloe narrows her eyes.

“Funny, you didn’t seem to think I was so pathetic when you were panting all over me in the precinct at the coffee station,” she snaps. She smirks. “Tell me, Michael, was that the first time a girl made you feel all tingly in your special place? Because that’s what it looked like to me.”

“Excuse me?” Lucifer asks, horrified. Michael gives Chloe a death stare as she continues to smirk at him.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he spats at her. “You think I’d let some weak little human affect me?”

“Oh, you were definitely affected,” she says, glancing downward then back up with a smirk. 

“Yeah, I do believe it was right after that you told me you were going to take Lucifer’s life instead of destroying it,” Maze adds. “You were planning to seduce Chloe that night, make her fall for you instead of Lucifer. And, um, how did that go for you?” Michael gives her a death look as well. Lucifer looks even more horrified. I bite my lip to keep from laughing. “What, no response? Chloe, how did that whole seduction thing go?” Maze looks at Chloe.

“I shot him,” Chloe says casually. “Four times.” 

“So, not so good, then,” Maze says. 

“Guess you’re as lousy with the ladies as you are with everything else,” Lucifer says, recovering. “Yet another way you’ll never be as good as me, brother.” 

With that, Michael lets out a roar and leaps for Lucifer, who braces for the blow and blocks him easily. I turn to Chloe and push her back, out of the way of the fighting. Lucifer and Michael trade punches and blocks. Lucifer lands a blow, but Michael lands two and shoves Lucifer back onto the stairs to his bedroom. 

Michael turns as Maze comes at him, swinging her arms with her knives glinting as they slice around him. He blocks her attacks as she continues trying to slice at him. He rolls his arm around hers and traps it, then punches her hard in the chest. As she falls, he strips the blade from her trapped arm. 

As Michael catches the blade in his hand, Lucifer spins him around. Michael swings his arm toward Lucifer, knife in hand. 

I hear Lucifer cry out as he moves his head back to avoid the knife, but he doesn’t quite make it, and the blade opens a cut across Lucifer’s cheek. Lucifer grabs Michael’s arm and twists hard. Michael loses his grip as the blade flies from his hand. He punches Lucifer in the stomach, then kicks him away as Michael breaks Lucifer’s grip and is free.

I see the blade skid across the floor, and I dive for it.

“Maze!” I scream. She stands up and holds out her hand as I toss the blade to her. But it never makes it. In a flash, Michael dodges Lucifer’s grip and runs across, catching the blade. I see his grin as his eyes move just beyond me and he takes aim.

In a split second, I turn and spin Chloe backwards, then push her into a crouch and crouch over her. I unfurl my wings and curl them around both of us as I wait for what’s coming. I brace for the intense pain in my back or wings as I hear the blade slicing through the air. I grit my teeth and brace myself, but the pain never comes. 

I peek upward and see Lucifer standing over me, holding the blade. He looks at Michael and tosses the blade across the room so it skids under the desk, well away from him. 

Michael barely has time to react as another blade slices through the air to the right of his shoulder. He dodges Maze’s blow and spins to block her next one. Grabbing her arm, he pulls as hard as he can and tosses her across the piano. He then moves toward me and Chloe, but I rise and stand in front of her, wings spread, fists at the ready. 

Lucifer steps in front of us and punches Michael in the chest, sending him back a step or two. Michael recovers and blocks Lucifer’s next blows as Maze slowly gets to her feet. Lucifer gets in a blow as Michael turns to gauge Maze’s movements. 

He shakes his head and blocks another blow, but Maze is there and slices across his bad shoulder. He cries out in pain and backhands her, knocking her down. Lucifer grabs him and bodily throws him across the room, where he smashes into a small glass table near the desk. 

Michael rolls through the broken glass and attempts to stand, but blood is now dripping from his shoulder. He grabs the base of the table with his good arm and hurls it. I push Chloe down again as it narrowly misses us both. Lucifer and Maze dodge the flying piece before standing side by side, ready to advance again. 

But Michael seems to have had enough. Injured and outnumbered, he runs for the open door. As he reaches the balcony, he spreads his wings and leaps. He’s gone.

Chloe and I stand slowly, looking around. 

“He’s gone,” I say to Lucifer and Maze. Chloe runs to Lucifer, checking the cut across his cheek.

“Are you OK?” she asks. He winces as she gently caresses his swelling cheek. 

“I’ll live,” he says. “Are you OK?” Chloe nods. 

“I don’t like stepping away from a fight,” she says. “Especially when this happens to you.” She touches a bruise forming on his other cheek, and he winces again.

“It will heal soon enough,” he assures her, then pushes the hair from her face with one finger. “I’m more concerned about protecting you. I don’t want him near you.”

“Me? He was aiming for your throat with that blade, or didn’t you notice?” Chloe says angrily. Lucifer sighs. 

“Detective…”

“Don’t ‘Detective’ me,” Chloe says. “I can’t stand by while your life is in danger any more than you can when mine is.” She steps closer to him. “This love thing runs both ways you know.” He smiles softly at her.

“I’m well aware, Detective,” he says, leaning down to kiss her. 

“Shit!” They stop just as their lips are about to touch and stare at Maze, who’s lifting things and looking under them. 

“What is it, Maze?” I ask, walking toward her. She kneels and looks under the sofa, then around the coffee table and under the chair.

“Maze?” Lucifer says, concerned. She looks up at him.

“One of my knives is missing,” she says.

“I tossed it under the desk,” he says. 

“You mean the desk where you also tossed Michael?” I ask, filling with dread as Maze hurries to the desk and combs the area.

“It’s not here,” Maze informs us, as she looks thoroughly under and around the desk. “It’s gone.” 

I look at Lucifer, who now has gone pale.

“It was a distraction,” I say, my stomach dropping. “He wasn’t here to kill you or to warn you, Luce. He was here for the knife. Dammit, we knew he was going to try to steal a blade, and we practically handed it to him.” 

“He had Chloe right here, but he didn’t harm her,” Lucifer says. 

“He tried, though. He probably didn’t believe us about your soul being healed. He probably still thinks that killing her won’t work if she’s close to you,” I remind him. He nods and looks at Chloe with concern. 

“I’m sorry, Detective, but it looks like you’re going to be stuck with me for a while,” he tells her. 

“Lucifer…” 

“Don’t,” he says to her sternly. “No objections. There is no way I’m going to let you out of my sight until we find Michael.”

“What about my daughter?” Chloe insists.

“She’s safe. She’s with Amenadiel,” he counters.

“I have nothing here, Lucifer. No clothes, no nothing,” she says. “I need to go home and pack a bag at least.”

“We can all go together,” I insist. 

“Not all of us,” Lucifer says. “Maze…”

“I’m on it,” she says. “Don’t worry. I’ll find that dick brother of yours and bring him to you. Although I can’t say you’ll see him in one piece. Nobody steals my knives, and damn sure not twice.” 

“Just find him,” Lucifer insists. Maze nods and looks at Chloe, who gives her a small smile.

“Thank you, Maze,” she says. Maze lifts her chin, as if trying to keep her face passive, but I could see the concern there. Maze heads for the elevator, swinging her remaining blade. I look at Lucifer.

“So what now?” I ask. He looks at Chloe, who gives him an exasperated glare. 

“Bloody hell,” he whispers, shaking his head. “Fine, let’s go pack a bag. Sara, you’re coming with us, but I need you to have our six.” 

“Um…your what?” I ask. Chloe rolls her eyes. 

“He wants you to be backup. Stay behind us,” she tells me.

“It’s cop speak. I do work with the LAPD, after all,” he says smugly. 

“You CONSULT FOR the LAPD,” Chloe corrects him. I snicker. 

“Whatever, bro,” I say. “What exactly do you want me to do?”

“There’s enough smog today, you ought to be OK to keep watch from the air. You know, flex those newly returned wings of yours.”

“Seriously? Do you know how slowly I’ll have to fly?” I ask. He grins. 

“You’ll be surprised,” he says. Chloe rolls her eyes as we enter the elevator and the doors close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's latest scheme put Chloe in danger. Can Lucifer, Amenadiel and Sara save her in time? 
> 
> Mild violence described.

### Chapter 8

Lucifer enters Chloe’s apartment, holding up a hand so we pause in the doorway. He checks around the lower level, looking in rooms and around corners.

“OK, it’s clear down here,” he says. I follow Chloe inside. She walks toward the stairs, but he stops her.

“I need to check upstairs first. Stay here. Watch her, Sara,” Lucifer instructs before bounding up the stairs. Chloe rolls her eyes and starts to pace the living room.

“Nice place,” I say awkwardly. She nods, looking around before sitting on the sofa. I know what she’s thinking…when will this place be safe again? I wish I had an answer. I wish I knew where Michael was, and what his scheme really was. 

As Lucifer checks upstairs, I hear an odd beep. Chloe pull her phone from her pocket and looks at it. The color instantly drains from her face, and her worried expression is replaced by terror. She gets up quickly. 

“Wait, where are you going?” I ask, moving to stop her. She looks at me. 

“I’m going to step outside and get some air,” she says.

“No, you can’t. Michael is still out there,” I insist. She pauses. 

“I know,” she says, not looking at me. “I’m just going onto the patio.”

I turn and look out the door, seeing an empty patio surrounded by walls.

“OK, just stay close,” I say. She nods and exits. I turn and listen to Lucifer moving around upstairs, but my mind goes back to Chloe’s expression after she looked at her phone. Suddenly, I have an uneasy feeling. 

“Hey, Chloe, what was that on your phone?” I ask, going to the patio door. I open it and see an empty patio. I look to the side and see what I missed earlier — a gate. A gate that is now open. 

“Oh, shit,” I say. “LUCIFER!” I scream and run inside and toward the staircase, but he’s already down it.

“She’s gone!” I scream. 

“What? You were supposed to be watching her!” 

“I was! She got something on her phone, then she said she needed air. She went onto the patio. It’s enclosed, I thought it would be OK,” I tell him as he hurries past me and goes out to the patio. We both turn and see the open gate. 

“You think Michael was here waiting?”

“No, I think she left,” he says. “I just don’t know why.”

He reaches for his phone in his pocket and hits a speed dial. He holds it to his ear a moment. 

“Come on, Detective,” he says anxiously. “Damn. Voicemail.” He hangs up just as we hear a rush of wings. We look up to see Amenadiel landing in front of us.

“Trixie’s gone,” Amenadiel says. “I turned my back for an instant, and she’s gone. I think Michael has her.”

“How did he get hold of Trixie?” I ask him.

“It only took an instant. She stepped outside before I realized what she was doing, and she was gone,” he says. Lucifer turns to me.

“You said Chloe got a message on her phone?” I nod. “That’s it. Michael must have messaged her. She’s gone to get Trixie.” He runs out the gate and down the steps to the parking lot, and we follow.

“She’s gone. Her car is gone.” He grabs my arms tightly. “Did she say anything about where she was going? Anything?” I shake my head, and he pushes me away. 

“Dammit! How could you let her go?” he asks. 

“We don’t have time for blame, Luci. What about her phone? Can we trace it?” Amenadiel asks. Lucifer looks up, his eyes widening.

“Yes, yes we can.” He pulls out his phone again and hits a few buttons, then speaks. “Ella? It’s Lucifer. I need you to trace Chloe’s phone. Send the trace to my phone. We have to find her. I don’t have time for questions. Her life is in danger. Just do it, please!” He pauses. “Thank you.” He hangs up and stares at his phone for a minute. There’s a beep, and he looks up at us.

“Let’s go.”

“We’re going to get the three of us into a two-seater?” I ask as we head toward his car. 

“You have any other ideas?” he asks. 

“Yeah, why don’t we just fly there?” I get in and maneuver into the middle with the gear shift between my legs. Talk about awkward.

“We won’t know where to fly until she arrives at wherever she’s going,” he says as Amenadiel squeezes into the passenger seat. He shuts the door as Lucifer roars out of the parking lot.

* * *

We follow the trace, Lucifer somehow managing to maneuver through the afternoon traffic, but we still seem to be several minutes behind. 

“Come on, come on,” I hear Lucifer say as he manages to get around two slow cars. I look at Amenadiel, who has his eyes closed tightly as he holds his hands in front of him. He’s trying to slow time, but it doesn’t seem to be working. 

We finally arrive at what looks like a school. As Lucifer pulls in, Amenadiel shouts something and points, and Lucifer speeds toward a rounded building in the back. A young girl is standing in front of it. Lucifer screeches the Corvette to a halt and gets out as Amenadiel and I struggle to exit the passenger side. Lucifer rushes to the girl, who’s crying. It must be Trixie.

“Where is she? Your mother, where is she?” Lucifer asks. 

“She’s in the basketball court with that guy that took me. Lucifer, he looks like you,” Trixie says, pointing to the doors. Lucifer pales.

“Amenadiel, stay with her! Keep her safe!” he shouts as he runs toward the doors. I follow him. We run down an empty hallway and through a door into a tunnel. As we hurry out of the tunnel, I hear a noise ahead that’s the unmistakeable sound of angel wings. We enter the court just in time to see a feather drifting downward to the floor, landing next to the large pool of blood underneath Chloe Decker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds Chloe in the basketball court. Sara finds her in Heaven. Is it too late to save her?

### Chapter 9

We stop for a second at the sight of Chloe before Lucifer runs to her. Kneeling beside her, he gathers her into his arms, pulls the feather blade from her abdomen and presses his hand over the wound. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Lucifer cries out. His breath is coming in short bursts, panic on his face. “Come on, Detective. Stay with me. Don’t leave me.” 

But the wound is simply seeping, the blood no longer pulsing out of her body. Her aura fades. Chloe is gone. I open my mouth to tell Lucifer, but I can’t form the words. They choke me as the tears start to fall. Lucifer gathers her tightly to him, rocking her. 

“No,” he says softly. “No.” Suddenly, his head falls back and he lets out a horrific sound between a wail and a scream.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” 

He’s openly sobbing now, saying “no” over and over as he rocks her. I hang my head. We’re too late. 

That’s when I hear it. 

_Come, daughter._

I look around, but I see nothing. But I hear it again, and I understand. I step back into the shadows, spread my wings and shoot upward, honing in on the voice. I arrive in the Garden.

Father is standing before me, and next to him is Chloe Decker.

“Chloe,” I cry, running to her and hugging her. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you leave. Why? Why did you go alone?”

“Michael texted that he had Trixie. He said if I didn’t come alone, he would kill her. I had no choice,” she says.

“We could have saved her,” I insist, stepping back. 

“I couldn’t take that chance,” she says. “It was my DAUGHTER. I had to save her.” 

“But you had to know it was a trap,” I insist.

“Of course I knew. But I would do anything to save my daughter. Even if it means…” she looks around and looks back at me, tears in her eyes. “If you go back, tell Lucifer I’m so sorry. I’m so very sorry. And…and I’ll always love him.” 

“There’s no need for all that,” Father says.

I look at him. Shock, horror and anger well up in me.

“Why? Why did you let this happen? I don’t understand. Lucifer, he’s….he’s destroyed,” I say. Chloe looks from me to him in anguish. 

“Trust me, daughter,” Father smiles at me, then puts a comforting hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Trust me.” I furrow my brow.

“Wait…are you saying this is all part of the plan?” I ask. Father smiles wider.

“Sara, you know I always have a plan,” he says. “This is the moment Lucifer finds out what he can really do, and how powerful he really is. He will find out what love can really do. Oh, but I have to remind Amenadiel so he can tell Lucifer. Hold on.” He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them again. “That should do it.”

“I don’t understand,” I say. 

“I need you to go back and encourage Lucifer. Tell him to concentrate, to use his love for Chloe, to use the connection of their souls. You’ll understand once you’re there,” he says.

“I hope so, because I have no clue what you’re talking about right now,” I tell him. He smiles again.

“Well, I do work…”

“…in mysterious ways. Yeah, yeah, I get it.” I roll my eyes, and Father chuckles. “What about Chloe?”

“She’ll be along shortly. First, she’ll need a bit of an upgrade,” he says. 

“A what?” I ask. 

“Go now, Sara. Remember your task,” he says. I nod and look at Chloe, who looks at me with apprehension. But I step back and spread my wings. Just as I take off, I see Father turn to her and place his hand on her chest, and a bright light gleams from the contact.

* * *

I arrive back at the gym, and I realize it’s the instant I left. Lucifer is still rocking Chloe’s body, and Amenadiel and Trixie run in. Amenadiel sees the blade on the floor and the blood, and closes his eyes in anguish. Trixie cries out and runs to Lucifer, kneeling on the other side of her mother, her knee in the blood. 

“Wait…Luci. I just remembered. When I was stabbed by one of those blades by Malcolm, Maze cured me with one of your feathers,” Amenadiel says, walking toward Lucifer. “Maybe it will work here.” Lucifer doesn’t respond, so Amenadiel grabs his shoulder. “Luci, your feathers. Try using one to heal the wound.”

“But…she’s gone,” he says.

“Try it, Luci,” Amenadiel insists. He pulls Trixie away as Lucifer nods and unfurls his wings. He pulls one of his own feathers and places it on the wound, but nothing happens. 

I remember Dad's words.

“Lucifer, concentrate,” I tell him. “Think of your love for her. Use it. Let it flow. Think of nothing but your bond, your joined souls. Pull them together again.” He looks at me, tears covering his face, but he nods. He lays his hand over the feather and closes his eyes. We step back and watch as his face slowly relaxes and becomes almost tranquil. Bright light begins to shine from under his fingers, and we watch as the blood pool reverses slowly and finds its path back into Chloe’s body. The light gets brighter, and I realize why it looks so familiar. It looks like Father’s healing light. I look at Lucifer’s hand and realize the glow is coming from there, not the feather. I can see the wound shrinking until it closes. 

As I continue to watch, the glow emits from every part of Lucifer. Within it, I can see vibrant colors. Two of them…the colors of Lucifer’s and Chloe’s auras. Even now, they’re connected.

Suddenly, Chloe’s body jerks as she inhales loudly. She slowly settles back into Lucifer’s arms as her breathing returns to normal. She looks up at Lucifer, who looks down at her in shock and joy.

“Hi,” she says to him softly. Something between a sob and a laugh spills out of his throat, and he pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back, and he kisses her.

“You’re alive again. Alive,” he says, as much to himself as to her. She nods. 

“You saved me,” she says softly. He shakes his head.

“I’ve no idea how,” he says.

“You healed her,” I tell him, walking toward them. Amenadiel releases Trixie, and she runs to her mother, grabbing her in a hug. Chloe pulls out of Lucifer’s embrace to hug her daughter tightly.

“Are you OK?” she asks her, smoothing her hair away from her tear-stained face. Trixie nods and hugs her mom again.

“How did you do that?” Amenadiel asks as Lucifer rises and helps Chloe and Trixie off the floor. 

“I’ve absolutely no idea,” Lucifer says. “I didn’t know my feathers could do that.”

“It’s not your feathers, Luce,” I tell him. “It’s you. You did that. Your feathers may have healing powers, but they come from you.”

“How did you know?” he asks me. I sigh.

“Because Father called me to him. He told me you had the ability to bring Chloe back, with a little encouragement. It sounded like you’ve always had the ability, you just didn’t realize it.”

Lucifer looks down at his hands, turning them over again and again as he looks at them with fascination. 

“Why? Why would I have this?” he asks. 

“You were once the brightest and most powerful of all of us,” Amenadiel said. “We thought you lost all that when you fell, but maybe you didn’t. Or maybe you just suppressed it, like I did my wings until Charlotte’s death.” 

“Yes, and I have the ability to stop time, though I’ve always had that in Hell, just not here,” Lucifer said.

“Wait…what?” I ask, looking from Lucifer to Amenadiel, who nods. 

“Not too long ago, Lucifer accidentally stopped time,” he says. 

“Here? On Earth?” I ask. Lucifer nods, then looks at Chloe and pulls her into an embrace again. My brain is reeling from this new information, but the moment I see the joy on my brother’s tear-stained face, everything else leaves my mind.

“Well, I’m glad you discovered your abilities work, but I think we need to get out of here before Michael returns to see his handy work and sees Chloe alive again.” 

“Agreed,” he says. 

“How are we going to get out of here, then?” Chloe asks. I think for a moment.

“Trixie can go in the Corvette with Amenadiel and Lucifer. Amenadiel, you drive so Lucifer can appear distraught and can ‘comfort’ Trixie,” I suggest. “Once we know the coast is clear, I’ll carry Chloe out of here and we’ll meet you guys at the penthouse.”

“Wait…carry me out?” Chloe asks. I nod.

“Yeah, we’re going to fly,” I tell her. “Don’t worry. Celestial strength. I can handle you. Besides, if Michael is nearby, it will look like I’m taking you up to the Silver City.” Chloe nods reluctantly. 

“OK, let me go check that Michael isn’t around right now, then let’s go,” Amenadiel says. We wait as he checks the area, then follow him out of the gym.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Sara and Chloe find Chloe's resurrection has brought on a few changes.

### Chapter 10

Lucifer, Chloe and I exit the elevator. My ears are ringing, as they’ve been arguing all the way up about leaving Trixie with Amenadiel, Linda and Charlie again. Lucifer insists there’s no reason for Michael to come after them now that Chloe is supposedly dead. Chloe isn’t buying it. 

“Why can’t they stay here? That way we know they’ll be safe,” she insists. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on them, especially the kid,” I say to Lucifer. “I mean, we think he won’t bother them, but who knows with that twisted mind of Michael’s.” Lucifer throws up his hands in surrender.

“OK, I’m going to go get them and bring them back here. They can stay on the guest floor below us. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Lucifer says, heading for the balcony. He turns and looks at me.

“Guard her well, understand?” he tells me. I nod.

“Where are you going? The elevator is that way,” Chloe says, pointing behind us. He smirks at her and unfurls his wings. 

“I’m not traveling by car. Too slow and dangerous,” he explains. “I’ll carry Trixie, Amenadiel can carry Linda and Charlie. I’ll be back in a few.” I nod as he flaps his wings and shoots upward. 

Chloe and I return to the living room as I close the door behind us. I’m restless. Michael shouldn’t be looking for Chloe anymore, believing he killed her for good and released the piece of Lucifer’s soul. Still, the day’s events have made me even more paranoid than before. I begin to pace the room, waiting for Lucifer’s return, as Chloe sits on the sofa, watching me. After several minutes, I begin to think out loud.

“Michael is more resourceful than we thought,” I mutter. “And more vicious. I mean, kidnapping your child to lure you to your death. That was a step beyond even what I had expected of him. Clearly, he doesn’t give a damn at this point how many rules of Father’s he breaks. I wonder how long it will be before he figures all this out.”

“What do you mean?” Chloe asks, straightening up. 

“I mean you being alive. I’m just wondering how long we can keep this quiet,” I mutter as I pace. “I wish Lucifer would hurry up and get back.”

“Relax, he’s almost here,” Chloe says nonchalantly, squirming on the sofa as she reaches around to scratch her back.

“What?” I turn and ask her, then notice her movements. “What on earth are you doing?”

“He’s in the elevator,” she says. “And my back is itching. I can’t reach to scratch it.”

“How do you know…?” The elevator door opens, and sure enough, Lucifer steps out. 

“OK, Amenadiel, Linda, Charlie and Trixie are ensconced downstairs in the guest suites. There’s plenty of security there, and I’ve asked my security detail to keep close eye on them tonight, though I doubt Michael tries anything now,” Lucifer says, walking to the bar and pouring himself a drink. He holds up a glass toward me, and I nod.

“I should go check on Trixie. But first, I think I’ll take one of those myself,” Chloe says. Lucifer nods his understanding and pours Irish Mist for both of us. He brings the glasses to us, and we take them, clinking them together before drinking.

“That hits the spot,” I mutter, taking another long sip. 

“After today, yes, it does,” Chloe says. “Nothing like a good, stiff drink after dying and coming back to life.” I see Lucifer wince as the memory invades his brain. 

“Yes, well, I’m just glad you’re here to drink with me,” he says softly. “If you hadn’t…” His voice cracks. Chloe puts her hand on his bicep.

“But I did, and I’m here,” she says, coaxing a small smile from him. She holds up her glass. “Here’s to second chances.”

“Here, here,” Lucifer says. He clinks glasses with Chloe, then with me. We both down the last of our drinks. Chloe moves to set her glass on the piano, but she just misses the edge, and her glass slips from her grip. It falls, shattering on the floor. 

“Damn,” Chloe says, bending to pick up the pieces.

“Careful, Detective,” Lucifer says, setting his glass on the piano and bending to help her.

“Agh!” she cries out and pulls her hand back. Lucifer grabs her injured hand and turns it over. They both gasp.

“I thought you cut it,” he says. 

“I thought I did, too,” she says. “I felt it. But…no cut.” She rubs her fingers over her clean palm. “I could swear…” 

“Wait,” Lucifer says. He holds her and and grabs a sharp shard from the floor. “Forgive me.” He rakes the shard over a fingertip. Chloe tries to pull away but doesn’t make it in time. She cries out as the glass moves over her finger. They both stare at the undamaged flesh.

“What the ….?” Lucifer asks. “Are you … invulnerable?” Chloe looks at him wide-eyed before grabbing the shard and raking it hard down her inner forearm. There’s no wound. 

“Oh, my God,” she murmurs.

“Oh, I’m willing to bet he’s involved,” Lucifer says bitterly. “Unless…unless when I healed you, I transferred my invulnerability to you. Like with my mojo.” Chloe looks up at him and grabs his hand. She rakes the shard over his palm, but nothing happens to him.

“Well, you didn’t lose it,” she says. She thinks a moment. “I think you might be right. I think your dad might be involved. There’s something…I don’t remember exactly. I just remember a bright light and this feeling of warmth. Something about an upgrade?”

“Yes! I remember he said that, too. You needed an upgrade,” I said as Chloe and Lucifer stand.

“What the bloody hell does that mean?” Lucifer asks.

“I’ve no idea,” I tell him as he walks around to the bar and retrieves a small brush and pan to clean up the rest of the glass. 

“I wonder if it has anything to do with why my back has been itching like crazy today,” Chloe says, squirming. “It’s so odd. It feels like something…like it’s….ugh.” She pops her shoulders, and I drop my glass, too. 

Lucifer and I stare at Chloe, who is standing rigidly with her eyes wide in shock. She tentatively moves her eyes right, then left.

“Oh, my God,” she says in a high pitched voice. “Oh, my God. Oh, my God. What…what is on my back?”

“Um, those are wings,” I say slowly. “Those are angel wings. White angel wings. Just like Lucifer’s, only a bit smaller. But um…yeah, you have wings, Chloe.” I stare at her in wonder. 

“Lucifer?” she asks in a panicked voice. “What’s going on? Why do I have wings?” 

“I….I don’t know,” Lucifer says, walking around her wings to stand in front of her. He steps back and looks over them carefully. “But you do, Detective. You have wings. Angel wings.” 

“Like, real wings? Actual angel wings?” she asks, still afraid to move. He steps forward and touches the wings gently. An involuntary shudder runs through her. 

“Yes, it appears so. Did you feel that?” he asks. She nods. “Well, I’ll be damned. That’s what he meant by the upgrade.” 

“What do you mean?” Chloe asks.

“I guess because Michael had killed you with demon steel, you couldn’t return as a mortal. So, it appears Dad made you an angel,” Lucifer says slowly. He looks at Chloe and smiles softly. “You’re now one of us, Chloe. You’re a celestial.” 

“It explains the invulnerability, the sensing of Lucifer approaching, the wings. Dad made you an angel,” I add.

“What does that mean?” she asks. 

“It means,” he approached her and puts his hand gently on her face. “You’re an immortal, like me. It means we can be together, always.” She slowly smiles, and he leans in to kiss her.

“I’m really an angel?” He nods. She laughs in surprise. “Wow. An angel.” She moves her wings, folding each one slowly to test their movements. “Cool.” I can’t help but chuckle. Lucifer turns to me.

“Well, I guess this means I don’t have to worry as much about stakeouts and bad guys with guns,” Lucifer says, grabbing the brush and pan and cleaning up both broken glasses. 

“And it means Michael is in for one hell of a fight the next time he tries to mess with you,” I tell Chloe. 

“Yeah,” she says, still moving her wings. She flaps them and lifts off the ground. She panics and stops, making a hard landing. Lucifer looks up, but I’m already there helping her.

“Yeah, someone’s going to need some flying lessons before the next episode of celestial combat,” I say, helping her stand upright.

“Well, first thing’s first,” she says. “How do I get them back in?”

“Oh, easy. Just pop your shoulders back. Forward brings them out, back puts them in,” I explain. I step back and demonstrate.

“Easy,” Lucifer says, ducking to avoid my lower feathers. “You can take my head off with those.”

“Oh, sorry, bro,” I say. I look at Chloe. “Yeah, be sure you have plenty of room when you open them. He’s not kidding about being able to decapitate a mortal with an unfurling wing.” Chloe’s eyes widen, then she nods.

“Great. Decapitating wing unfurling. Never thought that would be something I’d have to worry about, but sure. OK,” she says.

“When does your club close downstairs?” I ask Lucifer. “It seems to have a lot of space. Maybe we can get a little practice in down there.”

“2 a.m.,” Lucifer says. “Everyone should be out by 2:30 or 3 a.m.”

“Perfect. That will give us time to teach you Angel Wings 101, Chloe,” I tell her. “Maybe we can get Maze back here for some combat training as well.” 

“Good idea,” Lucifer says. “The last thing you want is to go up against other celestials unprepared.” He pulls out his cellphone and starts texting.

“3 a.m.? Isn’t that a little late? I mean, don’t we need sleep?” Chloe asks, retracting her wings after a couple of tries. 

“Celestial stamina. Sleep is optional now,” I tell her. Lucifer grins at her.

“You’re somewhat familiar with that,” he says seductively. “And later, I’ll demonstrate just how much stamina we both have now.” Chloe raises an eyebrow. I gag.

“Ugh, bro, TMI,” I tell him. Chloe giggles as Lucifer’s phone dings.

“Anyway, we’ll discuss our sexathon later,” he tells Chloe as I grimace. “Maze is on her way back, so lessons will commence once she gets here.”

“Great,” Chloe says. “Celestial combat and flying lessons. Getting wings and immortality. Dying, getting an upgrade from God and being brought back to life by the devil. This has definitely been the weirdest day of my life.”

“And the day’s not even over yet,” Lucifer says.

“Oh, my God, how am I going to tell Trixie?” Chloe ask, horrified.

“You’re not, at least not right now,” Lucifer says. “We can explain things to her later. For now, the less she knows, the better.” Chloe nods. 

“I still need to go check on her,” she says. Lucifer nods. 

“Just don’t pop your shoulders,” I call to her as she heads downstairs. She gives me a thumbs up and exits through the double doors. Lucifer sighs heavily.

“What?” I ask him as he heads to the bar. “I thought you’d be happy. Chloe’s an immortal now.” 

“Yes, but did she ask for it? Did he even tell her that’s what he was doing?” Lucifer asks, pouring a drink. “There’s a lot more to it than just not being cut by a broken glass. It’s a huge burden for a mortal to become immortal. Look at what happened to Cain. He ended up being willing to do anything to die. What if that happens to her? She has to watch everyone she loves grow old and die.”

“First of all, not everyone,” I look pointedly at him, and he nods in concession as he takes a drink. “Second of all, Cain was a murder and a total dick. He was also alone. Chloe has you. She also has Amenadiel, who seems to be a good friend to her. And hey, I like her. Don’t you see? Chloe may lose her mortal family, but now she has an immortal one, thanks to you.” Lucifer smiles slightly. 

“I suppose you have a point,” he says.

“A point about what?” We turn and see Amenadiel climbing the stairs. “Linda’s putting Charlie down for the night, and Chloe’s in talking to Trixie. So, how’s Chloe doing after her brush with death? Any side effects?” Lucifer and I look at each other.

“Here,” Lucifer says, pouring Amenadiel a drink and handing it to him. “You may want to sit down for this, brother.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Chloe, Amenadiel, Linda and Sara plan to confront Michael and theorize the reasons behind his schemes.

### Chapter 11

“There’s something I just don’t get,” I say, pacing again. Amenadiel sits in one of the chairs facing the sofa, and in the other sits Linda, Charlie’s mother and Lucifer’s and Chloe’s therapist. She’s quiet and calm, but I can see the fire in her aura, and I know she’s not one to be messed with. I like her immediately. 

“Why is Michael so determined to keep you out of the Silver City? I mean, I get the jealousy thing, but he’s always been like that. But all this…the extremes he’s gone to in an attempt to keep you away from Heaven. Turning your family against you, your friends, killing Chloe…why?” 

“As you said, he’s jealous,” Lucifer says bitterly. He’s sitting on the sofa with his arm around Chloe’s shoulders as his other hand grips his whiskey glass.

“I think Sara’s right,” says Linda. “This goes way beyond just being jealous. Michael wants to make sure you never set foot in the Silver City again. There has to be a reason for it beyond just jealousy.” 

“Yes, but what?” I ask.

“Would your father know?” Chloe asks. Lucifer laughs sarcastically.

“Even if he did, do you think he would tell us?” he says, taking another drink.

“Besides, Father hasn’t really been himself lately,” I admit. Amenadiel nods.

“Yes, we noticed,” he says. “He even mentioned retirement to me.” 

“Retirement? Is that possible?” Linda asks. “I mean, is there a backup for God or something?”

“Oh, my Dad,” I freeze, then turn slowly to Lucifer. “That’s it. That’s why Michael wants to keep you out.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Lucifer asks. 

“It’s been bugging me since I watched you heal Chloe,” I said. “Your healing light. It was just like Father’s. And then there’s your ability to sense us when we’re near you, and all those other heightened senses of yours, and Amenadiel mentioned you can stop time now…”

“Wait…are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Amenadiel asks. 

“Father needs a successor. Someone who knows how to rule, knows about humanity, someone who knows all about bringing order to chaos, someone who has learned the value of justice and love…”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Lucifer says. He laughs incredulously and gets up to refill his glass. “Have you gone completely mental?” 

“Think about it, Lucifer,” I implore.

“Think about it?” he asks, filling his glass. “I led a bloody rebellion to take over…and I lost. Who gives a kingdom to the leader of a failed coup?” He takes a long drink.

“But you were once the best and most powerful of all of us, the light bringer,” I argue. “You had abilities the rest of us could only wish we had.”

“Yes, until I defied Dad and he promptly booted me down to Hell, or don’t you remember that part?” he yells. I suck in a breath.

“You know I do,” I say softly, my voice wavering. He sighs heavily and closes his eyes a moment before looking at me again sympathetically.

“Then why would he want me to take over? He hates me,” Lucifer says.

“That is absolutely not true,” I say. He scowls at me. “Want proof?” 

“Absolutely,” he challenges. I nod and walk around behind Chloe, pointing both my hands at the back of her head. 

“Exhibit A,” I say. Chloe turns to look at me, then turns back to Lucifer. 

“She does have a point,” Chloe says. “He did put me in your path.” 

“Yes, but we’re still not 100 percent certain why,” Lucifer says. “And one act does not a reconciliation make.” 

“One act?” Chloe asks. She stands and goes to the middle of the room. She rolls her shoulders, then looks at me.

“Pop them, remember,” I whisper. She nods and pops her shoulders forward, unfurling her wings.

“I think this qualifies as more than one act, don’t you?” she asks. Lucifer’s expression softens immediately, and he smiles as he approaches her.

“I suppose you have a point,” he says. He gently touches her wing, and she shudders slightly.

“Still not used to that. It feels so odd,” she says. Lucifer strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“You’ll get used to it, my angel,” he says. She smiles up at him. “You really are beautiful.”

“And yours, for eternity now,” she says. “He didn’t just give me back to you, Lucifer. He made sure you will never be alone again.” Lucifer sighs.

“OK, so maybe he cares a little,” he concedes. I look at Amenadiel, who rolls his eyes. I stifle a giggle. 

“So maybe Sara is right, and maybe Hell is a part of it, a way to help prepare you for the future,” Amenadiel says. 

“Hell as a training ground, are you serious?” Lucifer says as Chloe retracts her wings. 

“I think he’s right,” I say. “After all, it was the hardest job anyone could do. Most of us wouldn’t have stood a chance. But you did it, Lucifer. You brought order to the chaos, brought the underworld under control.”

“Yes, and then I left,” Lucifer counters.

“Yes, but when things got out of control, you were willing to sacrifice everything you loved to save humanity…even Chloe,” Linda says. 

“I didn’t sacrifice her, I went back to save her,” Lucifer insists. He stops and looks at her, and she smiles sympathetically.

“Yes, you did, by sacrificing your love, your own feelings, to save her and to save all of us,” Linda says softly. “You were willing to do anything to keep Chloe safe, even if it meant breaking your own heart.” 

“Well, it certainly did that,” Lucifer says, taking a drink. Chloe puts her hand gently on his and squeezes. He squeezes her hand in return. 

“And if you can do that to protect the people you love, to protect humanity…” Amenadiel says. Lucifer stares at us.

“I think you’re all barking mad,” Lucifer says.

“But what if we’re right, and what if Michael knows that’s Dad’s plan?” I say. “That would explain why he’s so Hell-bent on keeping you out of the Silver City…pun intended.” Lucifer grins and points at me before taking a sip. 

“So what’s the next step?” Chloe asks.

“Well, Michael thinks you’re dead, and from what he said last time he was here, he probably thinks Lucifer is going to want revenge for killing you,” I muse. Amenadiel nods. 

“Which means he’s probably going for backup. He’s probably back in the Silver City right now recruiting our siblings to help him defend against you,” he says. 

“And lying through his teeth to gain their loyalty,” I add bitterly. 

“So how do we counteract that? Can you go back and talk to the yourself, Sara?” Chloe asks. I shake my head. 

“I doubt they’d listen to me by now,” I say. “Well, not all of them. But…” I start to pace as I wag my finger at her, thinking. I stop and look at them again. “They might listen to Rae-Rae. Some of them, at least. Castiel, Rory, maybe a few others.”

“How do we contact her?” Chloe asks. I grin and walk over to the balcony. I open the door, stand in front of it and put my hands together in prayer.

“What is she…” Chloe stops. Lucifer grins.

“She’s praying,” he says. “Easiest way to contact us. Better than an iPhone. Like this.” He sets down his glass and puts his hands together and prays. Chloe sits up straight. He opens his eyes and smiles at her.

“How did you do that?” she asks him. 

“You heard me? In your head?” he asks. She nods. “See? Celestial cell phone.” 

I shake my head and call for Rae-Rae. I hear the rustle of wings and turn to see my sister.

“Rae-Rae!” I yell, hugging her. She takes a step back and looks at me. 

“Um…what are…who are….” she asks. I sigh.

“It’s me, it’s Sara,” I tell her. She looks at me wide-eyed. 

“What happened?” she asks. 

“Oh, it’s a long story, so you better come in and sit. We need your help,” I tell her, pulling her into the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set, and the battle is on. But in war, there are always casualties.
> 
> Mild violence described.

### Chapter 12

“OK, so the plan is set,” Lucifer says. Maze, Amenadiel, Chloe and I nod, then stop when I hear a voice in my head. Linda looks at us apprehensively.

“Rae-Rae says they’re ready,” I tell everyone.

“Well, then, it’s time to take care of Michael,” Lucifer says. 

“The question is, where do we find him?” Amenadiel asks. 

“I tracked him to some huge tunnel outside the city. I think it’s a culvert of some kind,” Maze says. “Looked like he was waiting for someone, but I didn’t get a chance to see who before you guys called me back. He’d only just arrived himself, I’m assuming from Heaven.” 

“He was going for backup,” I say. 

“Where is this tunnel?” Lucifer asks Maze.

I think a minute, then I remember something Chloe said.

“The scene of the crime,” I say. They look at me. “Something Chloe said about killers often return to the scene of the crime.”

“You mean the tunnel where you were injured?” Chloe asks. I nod and describe the location.

“Yep, that sounds like it,” Maze confirms. 

“It’s where all this began, so what better place to bring it all to an end,” I say. Lucifer nods. 

“Right. Then you better tell Rae-Rae, and we better go get this over with,” he says. I touch Chloe’s arm. 

“When we get there, hang back,” I tell her. “No need for him to see our nuclear weapon first thing.” She nods. I put my hands together and send Rae-Rae a message, then lower them and look at Lucifer.

“You guys, please be careful,” Linda implores. She looks at Maze and Amenadiel.

“Don’t worry, Linda, we got this,” Maze says. Linda gives her a quick hug, then hugs Amenadiel, who kisses her head quickly.

“We’ll be OK, Linda. You just take care of Charlie and Trixie,” he says, releasing her. Linda nods, but I can see that she’s nervous.

“Don’t worry, Linda. We’ll bring them back safely,” Lucifer says. She nods. 

“All set?” he asks the rest of us. “Right. Then let’s go.”

* * *

We reach the tunnel at the edge of the mountain range just outside the city. Amenadiel, Lucifer and I move slowly inside, but there’s no sign of our siblings, just a few homeless humans. Lucifer stops and stares at the end of the tunnel.

“They’re on the other side, in the mountains,” he says. 

“Are you sure?” I ask softly. He nods.

“I can feel them,” he responds. 

“Let’s not go this way, then. They’ll be expecting it. We’ll go over the tunnel,” he says.

“We’ll block the tunnel view and send Maze and Chloe through,” I say. Lucifer gives me a look. “Don’t worry, with Maze by her side, she’ll be OK. Besides, she’s immortal now, remember?” He nods, and we back out of the tunnel. We tell Maze and Chloe the plan, then take flight over the tunnel and into the mountains. Near the edge of a canyon, we spot them. Michael and three others. 

We land in front of them about 100 yards apart. Michael stands in the center, flanked by Raphael and Gabriel, with Remiel to Gabriel’s left. 

“Wow, Raphael,” I say. “So much for being the righteous one.” He looks at me with confusion.

“Who exactly are you?” he asks. I fold my arms defensively.

“Why don’t you ask Michael? I’m sure he’ll tell you all about how your baby sister ended up in this body,” I say. Raphael stares at me.

“Saraphael?” he asks. 

“None of this is important,” Michael says. “What’s important is that we are here to keep Lucifer from starting another rebellion. Will will protect Father and his Kingdom, no matter what.” Lucifer laughs wryly. 

“Oh, of course, Michael, the guardian angel,” he says bitterly. “Is that the story you fed them? Is that what you told them to get them to go along with your schemes? Although frankly, I’m shocked they believe you. Though I suspect you’re paying Gabriel. We all know how much he loves the good life.” 

“You’re one to talk, brother,” Gabriel counters. “You don’t exactly live like our half-brother did when he was on Earth.” 

“Pardon me for not walking around the desert in robes and Birkenstocks,” Lucifer counters. 

“Remy, you?” Amenadiel asks incredulously. “How could you back Michael on this?”

“Because he’s right, brother,” Remy says. “Lucifer can’t take control. He’s interacted far too much with humanity. Who knows what he would bring to Heaven. He could spoil our perfect paradise. Humans and the divine don’t mix. Lucifer has made a mess of things, and he must be brought under control. He must be returned to Hell where he belongs, and he must be kept from bringing his chaos to the Silver City.” 

“The ‘mess’ here was created by Michael, not Lucifer,” Amenadiel says. “He’s a liar, and he always has been. You know that.”

“LUCIFER is the one who led the rebellion,” Gabriel says. “He is the instigator.” 

“LUCIFER was given a job to do, and he did it,” Amenadiel argues.

“I’m the instigator? Me?” Lucifer says, incredulously. “MICHAEL is the one who tried to kill our baby sister. He lies, he manipulates. He’s admitted that he’s the one who manipulated me into starting the rebellion. And you’re backing him? He kidnapped Chloe’s child so he could murder Chloe!” 

Raphael scowls and looks at Michael, and Gabriel gives him a curious stare. Clearly, this is news to them.

“What, you guys didn’t know Michael was a murderer?” I ask. 

“He’s one to talk,” Michael says. “How’s Uriel? Oh, that’s right. He’s DEAD. Dead at Lucifer’s hand.” 

“Because Uriel was going to murder Chloe AND annihilate mom, and you know it!” I scream at him. “Lucifer had no choice! But you! You’re worse! You had a choice, but you chose to try to kill me, and you chose to stab Chloe.” Raphael, Remiel and Gabriel look at each other uneasily. 

“None of this would have happened if you had destroyed the piece of Lucifer’s soul like you were supposed to do,” Michael counters. “This is all on you, dear sister. You shouldn’t have interfered in Father’s punishment. As for poor Chloe, well, that was an accident. Struggling over the blade and all that. Lucifer corrupted her into trying to kill me. I did what I had to do to save Heaven from being overrun by the king of Hell. But I’m sure we’ll all miss Lucifer’s pet mortal.” 

“That’s a lie!” a voice says from the darkness behind us. Chloe steps forward as we part for her, and Michael’s face freezes in pure shock. “You kidnapped my daughter. Made me say goodbye to her. Yes, there was a struggle, but it was me trying not to die, and you knew I was no match for you and your celestial strength. Well, then anyway.” Chloe smirks at him. “You told me to tell Lucifer you’d always be better, but then you said I couldn’t, because you knew I’d be dead by the time he arrived. You killed me to destroy that piece of Lucifer’s soul, to keep him out of Heaven for good. But Sara and Lucifer told you the truth. I healed Lucifer, and he healed me. He didn’t need that piece anymore. He has a part of my soul, and I have a part of his. We’re soulmates, Michael. A bond you will never be able to break.”

Michael stares in shock at Chloe, as Raphael, Gabriel and Remy exchange looks of confusion and apprehension.

“So tell me, did you miss me, Michael? Feeling any guilt about killing me? You said you’d miss me. I guess you were still hung up on me. But sorry, I’m taken. You know, by the better twin.” She glances at Lucifer, who gives her a small smile. 

“It…it can’t be. It’s…impossible,” Michael mutters, staring at her. “That was…I used…”

“Demon steel? Yeah, it was. But it didn’t work. In fact, it backfired. By a lot,” Chloe says, pacing slightly, her high-heeled boots clicking on the stone beneath our feet. “You see, your actions unleashed something in Lucifer. A power he didn’t know he had. That led to more discoveries. In short, your attempt to take me away from him made him stronger, not weaker. Oh, and that’s not all. Ohhh, that is sooooo not all. You see, it made me stronger, too.”

She stops and stands directly in front of Michael. Lucifer, Amenadiel, Maze and I move to flank her.

“Remember how you told me when you were impersonating Lucifer that you were Lucifer 2.0?” Chloe says. “Well, get ready for Chloe 2.0.” She gives me a side glance, and I move my shoulders forward slight to remind her. She nods slightly, then pops her shoulders hard, unfurling her wings. 

The look of shock on Michael’s face is priceless.

“You killed the wrong mortal, bro,” I tease menacingly. 

“How…how is this possible?” Michael whispers in astonishment. “You’re…an angel? You can’t be. There’s no way…”

“Oh, there’s one way,” Amenadiel says. Michael stares at him, then the realization slowly dawns.

“That’s right,” Lucifer says. “You know Dad. Mysterious ways, and all that.” 

“Her wings are white,” Raphael says. “How is this possible?” 

“Because Lucifer and I are soulmates,” she tells him. “You can thank your father for that.”

“No,” Michael says. “It’s all some kind of trick. There’s no way Father did this. It’s all Lucifer, it has to be.” Michael turns to the others. “You see? He’s trying to take over again. We have to stop him.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” I tell him. Gabriel snorts. 

“Really, sister? God’s finest warriors against a fallen angel, an angel in a mortal’s body, a newbie, a demon and the devil? It’s hardly a fair fight,” he scoffs.

“You’re right, it’s not,” I say. “So I arranged for a little backup.” 

On cue, there’s a rustling of wings, and Castiel, Azrael, Rory and Jophiel arrive behind us. 

“Jophiel, you too?” Raphael asks. Jophiel smiles.

“You know me, brother. I’m all about cleaning up messes, and Michael has certainly made a big mess,” Jo responds calmly. “I don’t know why you can’t see it, but I do. I’ve cleaned up behind him more than once.” 

“You stand behind Lucifer? After what he did to our father?” Gabriel asks. 

“His methods may have been...less than perfect, but in the end he was right,” Jo says. “We all deserve free will. Even Father admits that now. But Father understood that with free will comes the consequences of our actions. That is what Lucifer had to learn.”

“He’s right,” Lucifer says with realization. “He’s right. That’s what Hell was all about. It exists for humans to face the consequences of their actions, to face the guilt from actions that deliberately do harm to others.” He turns to me. “Maybe you were right after all. Maybe it was a training ground.” I smile at him.

“Training ground? For what? Another rebellion? I don’t think so,” Michael says. Gabriel takes a defensive posture next to him.

“No, for the one thing you know is coming. The one thing you really fear,” I say to him. “The one thing you’ve feared all along.” 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Michael sneers.

“That Father has chosen his successor,” Amenadiel says. “And it isn’t me, his first-born, his favorite son. And it isn’t you, his second born.”

“You mean...” Raphael says.

“It’s me,” Lucifer says. He looks at Michael. “That’s why you’re so determined to keep me out of the Silver City. That’s why you’ve done everything you could to destroy my life here, to make me act out, to send me back to Hell. You know Father has chosen me, and you’re trying to keep me from taking my place at his side.” 

“You?” Michael sneers. “You rebelled against him, put Heaven into chaos! You were made a monster, your soul ripped in half. You were banished to Hell, which is where you belong. And we are going to send you right back there.” 

“If anyone belongs in Hell, Michael, it’s you,” Chloe says angrily. “But if you think you’re going to do anything to Lucifer, you’re going to have to get through us first.”

We advance to stand alongside Chloe as Maze whips out her blades. 

“So be it,” Michael says. He glances at the others, and they advance.

Raphael moves toward me, Castiel and Azrael. He reaches me first and attempts to backhand me, but I block his arm and spin out of the way, turning back to elbow him in the ribs. He grunts and grabs me by the neck. Castiel kicks him in the hip, and Raphael tosses me hard to the side, knocking the wind out of me as I hit the ground. 

I glance up and see Remy battling Amenadiel, who is blocking blows from her spear and attempting to sweep her leg with a spin kick. Jophiel picks up a branch from the ground and moves toward Remy, battling her staff to staff. 

Meanwhile, Gabriel moves on Chloe, Rory and Maze, who flank him and block his blows. Maze keeps him busy dodging her blades, while Chloe and Rory manage to land blows to his torso and legs. 

As I advance again toward Raphael, I see Michael moving toward Lucifer. Michael moves forward with a series of rapid punches, which Lucifer blocks skillfully again and again. Lucifer moves forward in between Michael’s punches and lands a hard blow to Michael’s sternum, knocking him backwards.

Raphael knocks Azreal to the ground, and she struggles to stand again. She wasn’t made for combat. Unfortunately, neither is my new body, but I push it to the limits, rushing Raphael and attempting to tackle him. I knock the wind out of him, but he stays upright and lands a massive blow to my back with both fists combined, knocking me to the ground again. I gasp for air as I hear Castiel land a blow to Raphael’s head.

I hear Gabriel cry out as one of Maze’s blades finally makes contact. I look up to see a slash of red across Gabriel’s right arm. Blood pours from the wound as he struggles to hold off Chloe and Rory with his injured arm. Chloe’s police defense training and her time with Maze pay off as she lands a hard kick to Gabriel’s abdomen, knocking the wind from him. Maze pummels him in the head and kicks hard, sending him flying. Gabriel falls several feet away and is slow to get up.

As Gabriel flies to the back, I see Remy sweep Jo’s legs with her staff, knocking him on his back. She delivers a blow to his head, knocking him out. She turns in time to see Amenadiel advancing on her. He picks up Jo’s staff, and the two begin fighting again.

I stand and advance toward Raphael, who manages a hard blow to Castiel, knocking him sideways. He turns to me.

“You don’t have to do this, Raphael,” I tell him. “Michael has lied to you. What we told you is the truth. He did stab Chloe. He kidnapped her child to lure her away from Lucifer so he could murder her.”

“You expect me to believe that? How did she return to her own body?” he asked, taking a defensive stance.

“Lucifer healed her, brought her back to life,” I tell him. Raphael stops and straightens.

“That’s not possible,” he said. 

“It is. I saw it. So did Amenadiel, and even her daughter,” I tell him. “Ask them if you don’t believe me.” Raphael stares at me incredulously. I take a cautious step toward him. “Raph, I know this will sound insane, but…he had Father’s healing light.” Raphael’s mouth drops open.

“That’s not possible,” he says again, shocked. 

“I know, but it’s true. It was the same light, but with something else. I could see his and Chloe’s auras in the light. Together. They make each other stronger. And she’s made him better, so much better. He’s different, Raphael.” I step forward again. “I know you want to do what’s right, brother. I’m telling you, Lucifer is not the enemy here.” I step back again. “Look at me. How did I end up like this if Michael didn’t do the things we said?” Raphael drops his hands, and I know I’ve gotten through to him.

I turn to look at the others. Rory is standing guard over an injured Gabriel. Maze and Chloe are now helping Amenadiel, who is fending off Remy’s blows as best as he can. She spins her staff around his and strips it from his hand, but Maze is there to battle her before she can send her spear into Amenadiel. Chloe comes at Remy as Maze holds off Remy’s staff. 

In the center of all of it, Michael and Lucifer are trading blows both on the ground and in the air, their wings lifting them above the canyon. Michael’s lip is bleeding at the corner, and Lucifer’s previously cut cheek is swollen again from Michael’s blows. 

They land again, and Lucifer traps Michael’s arm with his and grabs Michael by the throat.

“Why? Why are you doing all this? Why are you so intent on destroying me? I’m your brother! Your twin! Why?” Lucifer demands. 

“My brother?” Michael scoffs. “Like you ever cared about that! You weren’t my brother! You were the great light bringer, the darling of our parents! It was always all about you!” Michael head-butts Lucifer and stumbles away from him. “You were so full of yourself, and everyone looked up to you. Everyone adored you! I was nothing! Well, I’m not nothing anymore! I will take Father’s place, after I send you back to Hell where you belong!” 

Lucifer blocks Michael’s punch and lands one of his own.

“So you blame me? You could have been a part of it, you could have been just as important, but you were more concerned with being number one! Being the only one!” He punches Michael again, but Michael dodges and misses most of the blow, then lands one in Lucifer’s ribs. 

“I just wanted to be noticed! But who could be noticed with the light bringer was shining his almighty light everywhere! You took everything from me!” Michael screams.

“So because you didn’t get enough attention as a kid, you set about trying to ruin my life?” Lucifer asks, sweeping Michael’s legs out from under him and slamming him to the ground. “You con me into leading a failed rebellion, lie to father to ensure I’m banished, try to turn all my friends against me, try to kill my favorite sister, murder the woman I love! All for what…so Daddy will notice you and like you best?” 

As Lucifer screams at Michael, I see Chloe and Remy fighting as Maze approaches. Remy hits Maze’s hand with her staff, and one of Maze’s blades goes flying. 

“You don’t deserve to be Father’s successor!” Michael screams. “You’re the rebel! You’re the bad guy! I deserve it, not you!” Michael rolls to the side and I see him reach for something.

“And I’ll be damned if I let you have it,” he says. 

The world moves in slow motion as I see Michael’s arm swing around and I realize what he has in his hand. I hear myself scream “No!” At the same time, I hear Chloe let out a blood-curdling scream as the blade is buried in Lucifer’s abdomen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucifer lays dying in Chloe's arms, will anyone find a way to save him? Will Lucifer receive his redemption?

### Chapter 13

Everyone stops. There is no motion. Instead, everyone looks shocked as they stare at Lucifer and Michael. Identical faces with identical expressions. Both look astonished at what has just happened.

Lucifer grips his abdomen and pulls the blade out as Chloe screams “no!” and runs to him. Michael scrambles backwards.

“I…I didn’t mean to…I was just angry and…and….” he says.

“Lucifer!” I scream and run toward him. He stumbles backwards and falls into Chloe’s arms as she and Amenadiel catch him. He’s breathing rapidly, and blood pours from his abdomen.

“No, no, please no!” Chloe cries, tears streaming down her face. 

“Michael, what have you done?” Raphael thunders. Michael shakes his head. He moves toward Lucifer.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, brother, I’m so sorry,” he says, crawling toward him. My anger boils over, and I grab him by the shoulders and bodily throw him backwards.

“Stay away from him! You’ve done enough!” I scream at him. I run to Lucifer’s side. His head and shoulders are in Chloe’s lap, and his breathing is becoming shallow.

“Lucifer, please, please, hang on,” Chloe begs him. He looks up at her, and I can see tears in his eyes. She looks up at Amenadiel. “Please, help him!” 

Amenadiel shakes his head sadly.

“I’m sorry, Chloe, there’s nothing I can do,” he tells her softly. A wail escapes her, and she hugs Lucifer’s head. 

“There has to be something!” I say as the others gather around him. They all look at each other, then at Lucifer.

“I’m sorry, Sara,” Raphael says, picking up the blood-soaked blade. “It’s demon steel. Nothing can be done.”

“No!” I shout, and I realize I’m crying. Chloe is sobbing over Lucifer, trying to staunch the blood with one hand while stroking his hair with the other. 

“You can’t leave me, not now,” Chloe sobs. “I’m immortal. We’re supposed to be together for eternity now. You can’t leave me.”

I see a tear escape the corner of Lucifer’s eye, and he slowly reaches up to stroke Chloe’s cheek.

“I love you so much,” he whispers, and Chloe sobs harder. “You made me realize what I was missing, how empty my life was. You made everything better. Made me better.” He coughs, and a bit of blood comes out. He looks up at Chloe again. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” she asks.

“Everything. But especially for loving me,” he says. 

“I will always love you, Lucifer,” she sobs. “Always. Please, please don’t go.” 

I shake my head. How could it end like this? I think for a moment, then an idea comes to me. I put my hands together in prayer.

“Please, please come,” I whisper. 

“What about his feathers? If he can get his wings out, can we use his own feathers to heal him?” Maze asks, kneeling beside Chloe. 

“It wasn’t his feathers that healed Chloe, it was him,” I tell her. 

“Then maybe he can heal himself,” Maze said. “Try, Lucifer.” 

“Yes, brother, try,” Amenadiel said. Lucifer closes his eyes, but nothing happens. He coughs again, and more blood comes up. 

“I…can’t…” he whispers. He’s fading fast. I pray harder, but Father doesn’t show up.

“Please,” I wail. “He’s dying. You have to heal him. Please, come!” 

_Love heals._

I hear the words in my head.

“What?” I ask. The others are looking at me now. I hear it again.

_Love heals._

“What is it, sister?” Raphael asks as he kneels next to me.

“Love heals,” I repeat. “That’s the message from Father.”

“What does that mean? Love heals,” Maze says. 

“I don’t know,” I say. “I don’t…” I look at Chloe and Lucifer, who are staring at each other now. “Love heals.” I reach over and put my hand on Chloe’s, which is still covering Lucifer’s wound.

“Chloe, love heals,” I tell her. “Lucifer’s love for you healed you, your love can heal him.” She shakes her head.

“Lucifer has powers. I don’t,” she says.

“You do. You’re an angel now,” Amenadiel says. “We just don’t know exactly what those powers are.”

“But they’re soulmates. She has the same wings,” I say. “Their souls are joined. She has a piece of Lucifer in her. So maybe she can tap into his powers and use them as her own.” 

“Like...like when I use Lucifer’s mojo?” she asks. 

“Yes,” Amenadiel says enthusiastically. “Yes, of course!”

“That’s impossible,” Gabriel says, standing at Lucifer’s feet, still holding his injured arm.

“No, it isn’t,” I say. “Chloe, you have to try. You have to. Concentrate. Remember, love heals.” 

She nods and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and holds her hand firmly over his wound. 

Nothing happens, and I see Lucifer’s eyes slowly closing. 

We’re losing him.

“Love heals,” I whisper. “Love heals.” I hear it again. 

_Love heals._

I begin repeating it, and I put my hand over Chloe’s. With my other hand, I grasp Amenadiel’s hand. 

“Love heals,” I say again. He nods.

“Love heals,” he says. He looks over at Maze, who has tears in her eyes. He reaches over and takes her hand. She nods and begins saying the words as well. Azreal kneels beside Maze and takes her other hand. 

As we all chant over and over, each sibling joins hands until we have a chain around Lucifer. Michael stands to the side, and I can see tears on his face. He finally moves forward, kneeling between Raphael and Gabriel. Reluctantly, they let him in, and we’re all connected. 

As we all chant together, over and over, I see that same look of peace Lucifer had when healing Chloe pass over Chloe’s face. Slowly, I see a glow emanate from under Chloe’s hand. I can feel the warmth passing through her hand. 

“Love heals.” 

We all chant louder and concentrate harder. Slowly, the blood that has pooled next to Lucifer’s body starts to move backwards. The glow gets stronger, brighter, and in it I can see the colors of Lucifer’s and Chloe’s auras mingling together.

I look up, and Father is standing behind Lucifer’s head. As the others keep their eyes closed in concentration, I see Father smile and nod. 

The glow gets brighter as Lucifer’s wound slowly closes. The light becomes blinding, encompassing not only Chloe but Lucifer as well. A bridge of light forms between them, flashes brighter, then slowly fades as Lucifer’s wound heals. 

As the light fades, I see Father’s image fade as well. Everyone opens their eyes and looks at Lucifer, who takes a deep breath and looks up at Chloe. She smiles as the tears roll down her face. We sit up and separate at Lucifer sits up enough to hug Chloe. She sobs into his neck as he cradles her and rocks her gently, whispering words of comfort into her ear. He kisses her tenderly, and she smiles and strokes his face.

“You’re OK,” she whispers. He nods and kisses her again.

“Thanks to you,” he says. 

“I love you so much,” she says. “Please, don’t ever leave me.” He smiles.

“Never,” he says. “We’re soulmates. Always.” She smiles, and they hug again. 

I smile as tears of joy run down my face. Amenadiel reaches over and pulls me to him in a one-armed hug. The others exchange looks of relief…except one.

Michael still kneels at Lucifer’s feet, his head hung in shame. I can feel my rage boiling. I want to rip him apart with my bare hands. 

Before I have the chance, Lucifer sees him. He sits up from Chloe’s embrace and looks at Michael, who doesn’t meet his eyes. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, brother,” Lucifer says bitterly. Michael doesn’t look up. Lucifer stands slowly, gripping his abdomen where the wound was and where it likely was still tender. Chloe stands with him, and eventually we all rise until only Michael is kneeling. Lucifer towers over him.

“Well, Michael, do you have anything to say? Or should I just send you to Hell myself?” he asks. 

Michael looks up, and I see tears on his face.

“I’m sorry, brother,” he says meekly. “I…I went too far.”

“Ya think?” Lucifer counters. 

“I just…I just didn’t want to be made invisible again. I wanted to stop you. But I never wanted to hurt you like that. I…I can’t believe I did it,” he says. He looks down at his hands, which are still covered in Lucifer’s blood. “I’m so sorry. Please, please brother. Forgive me.” 

He looks up, and for the first time ever, I see sincerity in his eyes. So, apparently, does Lucifer.

“You did take it too far,” Lucifer says. “Your jealousy and greed took you over. It made you a monster, and I should know about monsters. You were willing to kill to satisfy your greed. Frankly, you’ve committed nearly every sin in Father’s top ten.”

Michael just nods. Lucifer takes a deep breath.

“Still, you’re my brother, my twin,” Lucifer says. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from working with the Detective, it’s that you have to leave the punishment to the higher authorities. Father will have to decide what happens to you. In the meantime…” He places his hand on the top of Michael’s head.

“I forgive you, brother,” Lucifer says. Michael sobs.

There’s a flash of red, and the light quickly passes from Lucifer to Michael before fading. Lucifer takes a deep breath and smiles. He takes two steps back until he’s next to Chloe and puts an arm around her. 

Michael looks up and slowly stands. 

“That’s it?” Raphael asks. “That can’t be all. He must be punished for what he’s done. He’s lied to all of us. He’s killed a mortal. He nearly killed you. He deserves punishment.”

“Agreed,” Gabriel says. They each grab one of Michael’s arms. Maze steps forward, blade in hand, and holds it to Michael’s throat.

“Enough!” 

We all turn and see Father standing behind Lucifer. He walks forward as we part and stands before Michael.

“His punishment has been decided and carried out,” Father says. “You have received forgiveness, but still, you must learn, son. You must learn that your actions have consequences.” 

Michael nods. 

“I shall do whatever you ask,” he says humbly. “What is it you wish me to do, Father?” Father turns and looks at Lucifer. A look passes between them, and Lucifer nods. He steps forward to stand beside Father.

“Hell is without a ruler,” Lucifer says. “Without that ruler, demons will become out of control. You will take my place and rule them. You will teach others that their actions have consequences, and hopefully you will learn the same for yourself. Just as I have.” 

Michael looks up at Lucifer.

“Me? Rule Hell?” Michael asks. “I can’t. I’m not the devil, you are.” 

“Are you certain?” Father asks. Suddenly, I realize what the red light was.

“You are the devil now,” I say. “It’s what you’ve become.” 

“No, Lucifer is the devil!” Michael says. He turns to me, and I see his anger. “I am not the devil!” As he says the last word, his face morphs. Lucifer and Chloe both gasp.

“Lucifer,” she whispers. “That’s…that’s your devil face.”

Lucifer feels his face, then closes his eyes in concentration. He feels his face again. 

“It’s gone,” Lucifer says. “My devil face is gone again.” 

“Yes, when you forgave him, it passed from you to him,” I said. “I saw it. I saw this red light move from you to him. It was your devil aura.”

“But I forgave him, why would it curse him to be the devil?” Lucifer asked.

“Because he still has to face the consequences,” Father says. “You will take over the job Lucifer had and learn, son. You will do this at my request.” Michael nods.

“Yes, Father,” he says meekly. He looks up again at Lucifer. “I’m sorry.” Lucifer nods at him, and Father nods at Raphael and Gabriel. They take each of Michael’s arms and open their wings. I feel a tightness in my chest as the familiar scene plays out again. Michael hangs his head as Raphael and Gabriel take off to deliver him to the throne of Hell. 

Father turns to Lucifer.

“You did well, my son,” he says. “It was good of you to forgive him, despite all he had done to you.”

“It just seemed right. It seemed … just,” Lucifer says. He looks at Chloe, who squeezes his arm and gives him a smile. He smiles back at her. Father puts his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“You were right, my son,” he says. “You are my chosen one.”

“But…I’m evil,” Lucifer says. Father smiles. 

“Are you?” he asks. “I see no devil face. Only an angel stands before me.”

“The prophecy,” Chloe whispers. Lucifer turns and looks at her. “Remember? ‘When the devil walks the earth and finds his first love, evil shall be released.’ Lucifer…that’s what it meant. We got it wrong again. Don’t you see? Your devil side has been released.” He looks at her in astonishment, then laughs. 

“You’re right,” he says, feeling his cheeks with both hands. “You’re right. Evil shall be released.” He laughs again and pulls her into a bear hug, lifting her from the ground. She laughs, then leans in and kisses him. 

“And it’s all thanks to you, my first love,” he says, setting her down and caressing her face.

“Well, I think he might have had a hand in it,” she says, pointing to Dad. He smiles. 

“A small part, but much of it was you, Chloe Decker. You are, indeed, special,” he says. “On that, we can agree,” Lucifer says, kissing her again. He pulls her into a tight hug. He releases her and turns to Father.

“So, what happens now?” he asks. He looks at Chloe, Amenadiel and Maze before looking back to Father. “I don’t want to leave. Not yet.” 

“I understand, and you don’t have to,” he says. “When the time is right, I want you to join me, son. You will be welcomed home, I promise.” 

Lucifer nods and looks at Chloe. Father smiles at her.

“Of course, she can come, too,” Father says, answering Lucifer’s unspoken question. He smiles and puts his arm around her. She snuggles against him and mouths “thank you” to our Dad. He smiles and nods to her.

“Now, children, clean up your messes and stop fighting. It’s done,” he says. “No more of this. You all return to your duties. I’m going to return to my book and some hot cocoa.” He smiles and steps away, then he’s gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings regroup after the previous night's events, and Sara says goodbye.

### Chapter 14

I crawl out of bed slowly the next morning. I’m sore from the places where Raphael hit me, and stiff in a few other places. I dress and exit the guest room. It’s quiet on this floor, so I assume everyone is upstairs by now. I walk up the stairs and through the double doors to the main floor of the penthouse. 

As I enter, I see Chloe and Lucifer by the bar. They’re locked in a deep kiss. As they slowly pull apart, Lucifer reaches up and strokes Chloe’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. She smiles up at him softly. 

I look at Lucifer’s face, and tears come to my eyes. In all the eons I’ve known my brother, never have I seen him so happy. His face is at peace, and he looks lost in her. My brother in love is such a beautiful sight. A small sob escapes my throat, and the spell is broken as they both turn to look at me.

Damn.

“Sorry,” I say, wiping the corner of my eye as I ascend the stairs toward them. 

“Are you OK?” Chloe asks as Lucifer grimaces. 

“Yeah, I just…” I look at Lucifer. “I’ve never seen you this happy, bro. Not even in the Silver City.” Lucifer smiles and looks at Chloe.

“Well, that’s probably because I’ve never been so happy,” he says, kissing Chloe’s forehead. She smiles and hugs him. 

“So what now?” I ask. “I guess that means you and Dad are reconciling.”

“Yes, well, we still have a few issues to work out, but we have time,” Lucifer says, walking around the bar to get himself a drink. 

“Do we?” Chloe asks. “How much time do you think he will give us?” 

“Well, I’m assuming you want to stay around to see Trixie grow up, at least,” Lucifer says, taking a drink.

“Yes, but that will be years, Lucifer. Will your dad wait that long?” she asks.

“You have to remember, time moves differently in Heaven,” I tell her as I approach the bar. 

“I thought that was Hell,” she said.

“Yes, but it’s the opposite in Heaven,” Lucifer explained. “Where a couple of months here is thousands of years in Hell, decades here are mere minutes in Heaven.” He reaches for a bottle behind him and pours a glass for me. I take it and drink gratefully. It was a long night.

“The idea being friends and relatives don’t have to wait long to see their loved ones again,” I explain. 

“So, I could be around to see Trixie grow up, and it will only be a few minutes for your dad to wait?” Chloe asks. Lucifer nods. Chloe sighs and nods, and a small smile stretches across her face. “Good.” 

“So, it’s back to normal for now,” Lucifer says. 

“Yeah, for you,” I tell him, taking another drink. “I’m about to head home to see about the fallout from our little adventure last night. I’m sure you and Michael will be the talk of the town. Well, and I’ll have a few Team Deckerstar bits to report.” I grin broadly.

“Please,” Lucifer says, rolling his eyes and finishing his drink. I giggle. 

“Truth is, there’s probably a lot of damage control I’ll need to do, depending on how much garbage Michael spread while he was up there. It may take some time, so don’t worry about rushing up there. But I’m sure Gabriel and Castiel have already gotten the gossip started.” 

“Gabriel is probably making himself out to be the hero of the night,” Lucifer says bitterly. I roll my eyes and nod.

“Probably,” I grin at him and wink at Chloe. “You’re going to love your new in-laws.” Chloe gets wide-eyed.

“Don’t scare her, please,” Lucifer says. “She’s still getting used to the whole celestial thing.” I nod. “Speaking of, perhaps once you’re back you can ask Dad to give you your own body back.” I shrug.

“It’s already dust, and honestly, I’m kind of getting used to this one. Although if the previous owner is up there, I may have some explaining to do if I run into her,” I say. Lucifer laughs. I finish my drink and set the glass down.

“Well, I’d better get going. Tell Amenadiel I said goodbye, and give my new nephew a kiss for me,” I say. 

“I’ll do the former. I’ll leave the latter task to Chloe. I don’t kiss babies,” Lucifer says as he shudders. 

“Whatever,” I say, turning and heading toward the balcony. “One more thing. I better be invited to the wedding.” 

“What wedding?” Lucifer asks as he and Chloe follow me. I turn and smirk at Lucifer, my eyes darting to Chloe. Lucifer looks at Chloe uncomfortably, but I see a twinge of curiosity in his eyes. 

“Don’t you have someplace to be?” he asks me pointedly. I laugh and open the balcony doors. I give Chloe a hug, then hug Lucifer hard.

“I’ll miss you, bro,” I whisper. He smiles as we part.

“And I you, Sara. For the record, I like the new you,” he says. I smile gratefully. “Don’t be a stranger.” I stand on the balcony and face them, pointing at Chloe.

"Take care of her,” I tell Lucifer. “She’s a keeper. Don’t screw this up.” 

“I’m trying not to,” he says. Chloe smiles at him and takes his hand. I smile and sigh.

“Team Deckerstar all the way!” I say as I open my wings. Lucifer rolls his eyes again, and I laugh as I launch myself toward home.


End file.
